le soumis
by sexysexysnape
Summary: Harry nouveau sauveur du monde reçoit un héritage magique qui le soumet à son maître des potions et le plonge dans le SM. SNARRY avec plein de boumboum
1. Chapter 1

bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous présente le prologue de mon premier Snarry. j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vais tenter de publier régulièrement (ayant 12 chapitres d'avance à juste corriger et à relire pour améliorer) je pense y arriver!

TITRE: le soumis

GENRE: Romance

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encorele plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha

RESUME: Harry nouveau sauveur du monde reçoit un héritage magique qui le soumet à son maître des potions et le plonge dans le SM

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

NOTE: j'espère que ça va vous plaire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et fait lire mes délires.

NOTE02: si d'ailleurs, quelqu'un veut faire être ma beta, il a des fautes que je n'arrive pas à corriger, donc je suis preneuse ^^

bisous et bonne lecture

sexysexysnape

-sexysexysnape-

Prologue.

Dans une petite maison au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, dans le Surrey se trouve une famille de trois moldus tous à fait répugnants.

Les Dursley.

Vernon Dursley était un homme imposant par son mauvais caractère, son côté macho et son poids, il avait épousé Pétunia Evans il y a bien des années. Cette maigre femme jalouse et imbue d'elle -même avait donné un fils à son mari, nommé Dudley aussi gâté qu'il était gras.

Au premier coup d'œil, on pouvait penser qu'ils étaient juste des moldus agaçants aux horribles manières mais avec une vie normale...

mais c'était sans compter le fils de la défunte sœur de Pétunia, Lily Evans. Le douce Lily avait perdu la vie en même temps que son charmant mari, James, laissant donc aux Dursley la charge d'éduquer le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux grands yeux verts... mais surtout à la cicatrice tristement célèbre...

Vous devez sûrement le connaître...

il est le seul et unique sorcier ayant déjoué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... par deux fois en plus, enfin officiellement.

La dernière fois étant définitive, lors de sa cinquième année, alors qu'il partait sauver son parrain, Sirius Black, au département des mystères. Après être tombé dans le piège du mage avec ses amis, ils avaient protégé la prophétie des mangemorts jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Ordre du phénix. Après avoir empêché son parrain de tomber derrière l'arcade maudite, Harry avec l'aide du grand Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à faire disparaître le seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Malgré sa victoire, il avait été forcé de retourner dans sa famille moldue à cause des mangemorts encore en liberté.

Et c'est le jour de son 16ème anniversaire que cette histoire commence...

car oui, Harry Potter n'était pas à cours d'ennuis et d'aventures...

-sexysexysnape-

c'est très court, c'est normal, les autres chapitres vont être plus long et je vais rapidement publier la suite.

review ?


	2. Chapter 2

tadaaaam! voici un vrai premier chapitre où je vous laisse toujours dans le doute et les questions, sinon je ne suis pas sadique et c'est pas drôle!

TITRE: le soumis

GENRE: Romance

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encorele plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha

RESUME: Harry nouveau sauveur du monde reçoit un héritage magique qui le soumet à son maître des potions et le plonge dans le SM

d'ailleurs, cette fic arrive à la fin du cinquième tome avec quelques différences (genre, on ne balance pas Sirius d'amour derrière un voile, non mais!)

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

NOTE: merci à maoul92 qui est ma BETA, elle a corrigé mes horribles fautes d'aurtheaugraffe et m'a appris plein de choses, elle a surtout rendu plus clair certaines de mes phrases, bon dieu, que j'en avais besoin!

NOTE02: je suis juste trop... trop waaaow par rapport au nombre de personnes qui sont passé voir cette fic, qui m'ont laissé des petits mots et qui m'ont suivi/favori aussi. merci ça me motive à mort!

RAR:

\- hakuronchu: hihi, normal que ne dises trop rien, je voulais juste remettre un micro contexte pour passer aux choses sérieuses après.. je déconne, pas de réponse et de gros avancement encore une fois mouaahhahah

\- Noooo Aime: je suis la spécialiste de la frustration, c'est un don chez moi mouahahahah je pense que tu seras encore un peu frustrée en fin de chapitre

\- maoul92: BETA POOOWER! et oui, je rerépons quand même ici, va voir ta voite mail, tu as le chapitre suivant mouahahahah

\- Alycia Panther: oui, c'est normal, je fais une juste petit contexte et on commence à poser des pitites bases au fur et à mesure, *aime le myystère mouahahah*

\- Maiwenn35: je vais allonger au fur et à mesure, pour vraiment permettre de faire décoller petit à petit la fic, même si il est déjà un poil plus long, ce chapitre reste petit ^^ mouahah

\- Ewilan16: et bien, j'espère que ça va te plaire ^^ mouahaha

NOTE03: oui, je finis toutes les RAR par mouahahah, c'est parce que je suis diabolique.

bisous bisous et bonne lecture.

sexysexysnape

 **-_-% ^#-_-_-sexysexysnape-_-_-#^%-_-**

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

Quelqu'un frappait violemment sur la porte de sa chambre, réveillant le jeune sorcier en sursaut.

Il regarda son réveil et soupira.

6h du matin

On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille le matin de son anniversaire ?

Non, ça serait trop beau.

Il se redressa en s'étirant, allumant la lumière au passage, montrant une chambre vide et délabrée.

Enfin, on appelait cela une « chambre » car ça en avait la fonction et que c'était mieux que son ancien placard. Mais le papier peint était recouvert de moisissure, il n'y avait pas de meuble autre qu'une chaise à trois pieds, un bureau tellement petit que seul un rouleau de parchemin et un encrier pouvait tenir.

Et encore ! il ne fallait pas que le parchemin soit trop long.

Son lit était en fait deux matelas superposés, ce qui le rendait moelleux et agréable pour le jeune homme. La lampe de chevet reposait à même le sol et dans un coin il y avait une pile de vêtements trop grands.

Dès son arrivée, sa famille avait pris toutes ses affaires, le privant de sa baguette magique.

Au moins, les Dursley ne l'avaient pas fait dormir dans le placard. Enfin, il savait que c'était à cause de leur peur que les sorciers ne l'apprennent et ne les punissent.

Avoir un parrain ex-prisonnier avait du bon, car Dumbledore n'impressionnait plus son oncle.

Il s'assit dans le lit en s'étirant. Quelque chose le chatouillait en bas du dos.

Il remarqua que sa tante avait fait passer une liste de tâches à accomplir par la chatière. Il se figea en se demandant comment il pouvait voir sans ses lunettes ?

Quel matin étrange...

Enfin... tout était relatif. Il avait déjà eu de plus grandes surprises.

Comme un géant qui venait lui annoncer sa venue à Poudlard...

Et encore, ce n'était juste que le début. Donc on pouvait dire que ça commençait un tout petit peu bizarrement mais pas assez pour que le sorcier se pose trop de questions. Il n'était pas du matin non plus.

Il est certain que si il avait dû se battre face à Voldemort à 6h du matin, le mage noir lui aurait mis une branlée digne de ce nom.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer mais se retrouva avec de longues mèches noires qui lui tombaient en bas du dos. Il les attrapa, ne comprenant pourquoi ils étaient aussi longs.

Ceci expliquait donc les chatouilles en bas de son dos.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

Il réalisa que quelque chose se tramait en lui. Il avait changé.

Mais était-ce tout ?

Il fila dans la salle de bain rapidement pour se voir dans le miroir.

Il s'enferma et observa son reflet : il avait grandi, c'était indéniable, pas de beaucoup mais comme il était petit, ça changeait tout. Il devait presque avoir son mètre 75 à présent ses membres étaient toujours aussi fins mais à présent, c'est plus féminin.

Il se déshabilla pour voir que son torse était vraiment taillé en trapèze avec sa maigre musculature que le quidditch lui avait donné.

Il se tourna pour trouver des fesses petites mais arrondies, ce qui allait bien avec ses hanches un peu plus larges. Cela tranchait encore plus avec sa fine taille.

Le peu de couleur que les tâches ménagères extérieures comme repeindre, comme chaque été, les barrières en bois autour de la maison, lui avaient donnée avait disparu pour laisser place à une peau de porcelaine blanche.

C'était cool mais ça faisait... féminin... il ressemblait vraiment à une femme quoi.

Il tira ses cheveux en arrière et trouva son visage mature. Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient totalement disparues, il avait la mâchoire carrée et les traits étaient légèrement anguleux, suffisamment pour le vieillir mais pas assez pour l'enlaidir. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, plus pulpeuses, il passa sa main dessus sous le choc... peut-être qu'il pourrait amadouer quelqu'un avec celles-ci... il l'espérait.

Face à ses pensées peu catholiques qui le perturbaient , il se secoua la tête et il fut troublé par son regard dans la glace : ses yeux paraissaient encore plus grands, plus brillants. On pouvait voir deux grandes émeraudes pures à la place de ses pupilles.

Jamais il n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi visibles, sûrement que ses lunettes les cachaient... mais il remarqua quand même que ses cils étaient plus longs et plus épais.

Bref, il se trouvait attirant, ou plutôt il croisait les doigts pour que ça le fasse ainsi.

S'il pouvait séduire par son physique et non par son nom, ça serait plus agréable.

Il voulait qu'on veuille de lui... car on le trouvait beau... car on l'appréciait pour celui qu'il était... plutôt que pour son nom et sa cicatrice célèbre...

Mais qui voudrait sortir avec lui juste pour ses beaux yeux et pas pour son nom ?

C'était impossible selon lui.

Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte de la salle de bain, le faisant sursauter à nouveau.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Je t'ai laissé la liste de ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui ! Je veux que tout soit propre et que le petit déjeuner soit prêt pour quand Vernon se lèvera à 9h. Je dois partir. Et sers bien le dîner et le souper en mon absence, grinça la voix de sa tante.

Sa chère et tendre tante Pétunia... sa voix était aussi sèche que l'était son corps.

Cela fit rire le jeune homme, tentant de se reprendre, ce n'était pas bien de penser ici sur le dos de cette femme.

Même si elle le méritait et le lui rendait au centuple.

\- Bien sûr, tante Pétunia.

Il se dépêcha de se laver, mit les vieux vêtements de son cousin, tressa ses cheveux, enfin il fit plusieurs tentatives dont le résultat était plus que douteux mais ça pouvait tenir, les nouant avec un ruban noir pour être tranquille.

Il descendit les escaliers et se mit à nettoyer le sol à l'eau, profitant du temps qu'il sèche pour faire la cuisine.

Il sortit de la nourriture pour un régiment, ce qui était normal vu les deux baleines qu'il devait nourrir.

Il était en forme sur les mauvaises pensées aujourd'hui.

C'était son anniversaire, il pouvait se faire ce cadeau-là.

Puisqu'il n'en aurait aucun cette année. Il avait préféré laisser Hedwige, sa chouette et dame blanche, à Poudlard, lui assurant de bonnes vacances en liberté plutôt qu'en cage ici.

C'était mieux pour elle, il la retrouverait à la rentrée et la gâterait pour se faire pardonner de son absence.

Peut-être avant avec de la chance, Sirius avait promis de casser les pieds au directeur pour qu'il puisse au moins venir une ou deux semaines avant la rentrée chez lui avec Remus.

Et pour être ennuyant et têtu, son parrain était le champion, même son fiancé ne pouvait rien faire, malgré son côté lycan qui avait de l'autorité.

Il entendit les escaliers grincer, annonçant l'arrivée d'au moins une des deux baleines.

Il devait se dépêcher de tout installer ainsi il pouvait les éviter.

Il faut toujours éviter un Dursley. C'est moins fatiguant et plus agréable.

Il se dépêcha donc de mettre les assiettes sur la table, se penchant pour verser le jus d'orange dans les verres.

Il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches et un souffle dans sa nuque.

Ça, c'était encore plus étrange : son cousin ne le touchait que pour le pousser ou le frapper.

Il se tourna vivement, se retrouvant plaqué contre le torse gras de son cousin qui le serrait contre lui.

Le jeune sorcier réagit au son du souffle rauque dans sa nuque.

Dégoûtant.

\- Dudley, dégage !

\- Non, tu es à moi.

\- Quoi ?

Il poussa de toutes ses forces mais son cousin le tenait bien contre lui, frottant son érection contre la cuisse du sorcier.

Harry paniqua et se débattit, tentant d'envoyer des coups de pieds, mais son maigre corps ne pouvait rien faire face à la force brute de son aîné.

Pourquoi son cousin frottait son... truc contre lui ?

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas du tout.

\- Dudley, dégage ! C'est pas drôle.

\- Mais je ne blague pas, cousin.

Il lui agrippa les bras, lui faisant mal.

\- Dudley, recule-toi, gronda une autre voix.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était heureux d'entendre son oncle. Son cousin se tourna vers son père, tenant toujours un poignet de sa proie.

Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de tirer dessus pour tenter de se libérer.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ça allait être pire ?

Son instinct lui criait qu'il devait fuir.

Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Car son instinct était plutôt bon, suffisamment bon pour le mettre dans le pétrin et surtout l'en tirer...

Mais c'était rare que son alarme interne ne lui dise de fuir aussi fortement.

Même face au seigneur des ténèbres, il avait senti qu'il devait se battre et ne pas fuir. Mais il avait sa baguette contre le mage noir, contrairement à ici.

\- Mais P'pa, je le veux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à ce crétin de cousin ?

Il avait pété un boulon ?

\- Je sais, Dudley mais il faut savoir partager... surtout avec moi...

Harry se figea. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, son oncle lui attrapa le deuxième bras, se collant à lui aussi.

Ça, c 'était clairement pas bon du tout, du tout.

Le sorcier était bloqué entre les deux hommes qui touchaient son corps, arrachant son t-shirt.

Harry cria, se débattant, il n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il avait battu le plus grand mage noir des derniers siècles et il ne pouvait rien faire contre deux moldus qui étaient de sa famille ?

Non, non... ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche.

Des larmes de frustration et de peur coulèrent.

\- S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi.

\- Tu es à nous, Harry... on va te préparer. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas mal et on pourra profiter de toi toute la journée... plusieurs fois...

Il cria encore plus en sentant une langue contre sa mâchoire.

Ils allaient vraiment le violer ?

Mais ce n'était pas logique. Ils étaient de sa famille. Même si ils ne l'avaient pas bien traité, ils n'avaient jamais tenté cela.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire.

Ces moldus avaient déjà fait de sa vie un enfer. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans un placard, l'avaient affamé, puni, battu sans raison. Sans parler des mensonges et du dénigrement...

Son corps lui appartenait encore...

Il ne pouvait pas le trahir.

Il sentit une énorme bouffée de magie rugir en lui, sa vue se troubla.

Les deux hommes furent repoussés et sous leurs yeux apparut un félin de grande taille, blanc comme la neige… juste avec une ligne de poil noir sur son frond... en forme d'éclair.

Le félin rugit de colère.

 **-_-% ^#-_-_-sexysexysnape-_-_-#^%-_-**

je vous jure que je suis innocente, je n'ai pas fait exprès de couper le chapitre là, sans donner d'explication ni rien, c'est TOTALEMENT contre ma volonté!

j'espère que ça vous a plu et frustré! mouahahah

une pitite review, please ^-^?


	3. Chapter 3

et voici un nouveau chapitre, nous allons enfin savoir si il y a eu du répugnant plottage sur pauvre harry trop mignon ! Mais j'ai bien peur que très peu de réponses ne viennent quand même, je reste une michante sadique !

Je vais publier d'office une fois par semaine et après peut-être deux fois, en fonction de comment j'avance

TITRE: le soumis

GENRE: Romance

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encore le plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha

RESUME: Harry nouveau sauveur du monde reçoit un héritage magique qui le soumet à son maître des potions et le plonge dans le SM

d'ailleurs, cette fic arrive à la fin du cinquième tome avec quelques différences (genre, on ne balance pas Sirius d'amour derrière un voile, non mais!)

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

NOTE: merci à maoul92 qui est ma BETA, elle a corrigé mes horribles fautes d'aurtheaugraffe et m'a appris plein de choses, elle a surtout rendu plus clair certaines de mes phrases, bon dieu, que j'en avais besoin!

NOTE02: je suis toujours aussi contente que vous soyez autant à suivre mes folies, enfin les folies que j'impose au corps de notre héros et maitre des potions, mouahahhaha

RAR:

maoul92 : mouahahaha mais tu as les chaptires avant tout le monde et tu as de l'avance ! courage courage !

Rin-chan : il arrive dans plusieurs chapitres, j'aime torturer en faisant patienter ! Pas de boumboum vernon ! Pour sa chouette et dame blanche, le surnom d'Hedwig est la dame blanche dans le livre et j'ai voulu mettre les deux termes ensemble car chouette tout seul me faisait bizarre, mais du coup, j'ai peut-etre pas réussi mon coup du coup ! Et j'ai rideaux sont tiré, voilà pourquoi il fait tout noir dans la chambre ! Na ! ^^

Lyxie : je suis heureuse d'être originale, j'espère que ça va continuer de te surprendre ^^ mais harry ressemble trop à un petit chat, enfin à un gros chat cette fois-ci mais miaou quoi !

Nepheria4 : j'essaie de faire le plus rapide mais je veux que mes chapitres soient cool miaou !

Serpent d'argent : yeeaaah ! Deux review ! Oui harry est devenu quelque chose de nouveau et pui, plein de problème avec ça mouahahahahaha

Stormtrooper2 : proooomis, il va fuiiiiiir promis et avec ses affaires ! J'aime tes suppositions, mais pas cette fois mouahahah

Hakuronchu : si harry n'attire pas les ennuies, alors ce n'est plus notre ryry, donc mouahahhahahah promis, pas trop de tripotage, il va traumatiser mais pas trop, sinon il ne pourra pas faire le coquin mouahahahah

Livyn : tadaaaam, le voilà !

Malice22 : mouahahahaha, elle va arriver !

Ondie-Yoko : je ne dirai pas comment Harry va déchainer tout le monde autour de lui, noooon je ne le dirai pas... mais Sev va mettre plusieurs chapitres avant d'apparaitre mouahahhah

Noooo Aime : bon, je crois que cette fois-ci, on oublie le bénéfice du doute, mais je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprêt, je le maintiens ! Oui, beurk comme cadeau ! Pas de Vernon tout nu !

Zeugma412 : ah non, on ne va pas empoisonner notre ryry avec du vernon pourri beuuurk ! J'aime beaucoup le ''reine des sadiques'', ça me va tellement bien !

Gwenael : mon écriture commence toujours pas être maladroite et quand je rentre dans mon histoire, je m'améliore au fur et à mesure ^^ ouuuf, mùais je veux quad même que ça soit un maximum propre

Naho : ouiiii ! Touuus pour ryry ne soit tripoter que par les mignons mangemort !

Lilywen : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah surpriiiiiise ! J'ai craqué sur la nature de notre harry d'amouuuur ce chapitre donne un début de réponse... ou plus de questions ! ^^

bisous et bonne lecture

sexysexysnape

 **-_-% ^#-_-_-sexysexysnape-_-_-#^%-_-**

 _ **Chapitre 02**_

\- OU EST IL ? Rugit une voix grave appartenant un homme furieux.

\- Il me semblait bien que les ennuis commençaient, soupira celui avec le badge de chef.

Les aurors se reculèrent.

Il fallait garder un œil sur l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, Sirius Black. Même s'il avait été prouvé qu'il était innocent, il restait craint.

\- DOIS-JE ME REPETER ?

Sirius Black était impressionnant dans ses robes de sorciers. Elles lui donnaient une allure noble et allongeaient sa silhouette. Son regard bleu lançait des éclairs sur les incapables devant lui, durcissant son doux visage. Ses cheveux bouclés noirs tombaient autour de son visage fin. Il croisa les bras d'agacement.

L'homme derrière lui était très grand et maigre, et portait de vielles robes qui avaient connues de meilleurs jours. Il n'en restait pas moins charismatique avec son doux regard brun aux reflets dorés et ses cheveux courts châtains dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son front.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ex-prisonnier. Son compagnon était derrière lui et le retenait. Remus Lupin sourit, désolé du comportement de son amant et fiancé mais gérer un Sirius inquiet pour son filleul était difficile.

Heureusement qu'Albus avait une alarme dans son bureau reliée à cette maison pour prévenir si Harry avait des problèmes. Le directeur les avait prévenus pour qu'ils agissent vite, le temps qu'il aille au ministère régler les choses plus hauts.

Mais une équipe d'aurors était déjà sur place avant leur arrivée.

\- Je vous promets que si vous répondez à sa question, dans 5 minutes, vous n'avez plus monsieur Black à vos trousses... Par contre, je peux vous assurer qu'un compagnon loup reste peu de temps calme quand il sent son compagnon stressé... Surtout s'il est question de notre filleul Harry... donc où est-il ? Sourit Lunard.

\- Nous avons senti un dégagement de magie énorme... nous ne savons rien d'autre, les deux moldus nous ont claqué la porte au nez en disant que monsieur Potter était à eux. Affirma le chef.

\- Et vous les avez laissés avec lui ? Rugit Sirius incrédule.

Le loup soupira, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

\- Mais... mais...

Un Patmol a court de mot quand il est fâché... ça donnait forcément une explosion...

3...2... 1...

\- MAIS VOUS ETES CONS OU QUOI ?

Jackpot !.

Remus ne retint plus Sirius qui bondit sur la porte, frappant dessus.

\- DURSLEY, OUVRE OU JE TE DEFONCE !

\- DEGAGEZ ! HARRY EST À NOUS.

Remus fit reculer son amant.

\- Sirius, même si on le pensait à l'abri de cela...je pense que les phéromones d'Harry sont actives, c'est son anniversaire...

\- Raison de plus pour entrer ! Aide-moi !

Le loup donna un coup de pied dans la porte, la fracassant. Sirius fonça, stupéfixiant l'oncle qui était derrière la porte avant de courir dans le salon, s'occupant du gros cousin.

Il soupira en voyant une grande panthère blanche qui grognait dans un coin.

Son aura animale était emplie de peur, de colère et de tristesse.

\- Harry... c'est Sirius, tout va bien... Il faut que tu te calmes, tout va bien... Ils ne te feront rien... Je te le promets.

Remus garda la porte de la maison pour empêcher d'entrer les aurors. Il fallait protéger Harry des sorciers, surtout qu'il pouvait sentir les phéromones du gamin...

Un soumis...

Pauvre Harry...

\- Sirius, entendit-il murmurer une petite voix.

Lupin souffla, Harry avait dû se calmer. Il se tourna, fixant son amant qui serrait contre lui son filleul nu et en larme.

Il retira sa cape et la posa sur le garçon, lui tendant un carré de chocolat au passage, car oui, il en avait toujours dans ses poches. Sa formation de professeur en DCFM l'y obligeait... comme sa gourmandise.

\- Tout va bien, on va rentrer chez nous.

\- Ils voulaient... ils voulaient...

\- Chuuuuuuut. On a compris, tout va bien...

\- Je suis un monstre... Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ?

\- Sirius, j'ai de la poudre de cheminette, ramène-le... Entre soumis, ça ira mieux... Je m'arrange avec les aurors, Dumbledore va sûrement arriver.

\- Merci, Rem'.

Il se leva, soutenant le plus jeune qui tenait et sa cape et son parrain de toutes ses forces alors qu'il pleurait encore. Un instant plus tard, ils disparurent par la cheminée dans des flammes vertes.

Le loup se glissa dehors, il remarqua un vieil homme avec une longue barbe argentée et à la robe de sorcier orange criarde.

Il ricana face aux goûts extravagants -le mot était faible, mais bon- rassuré de voir que le directeur était déjà là en train d'arranger les choses.

\- Remus, tu as pu voir Harry ?

\- Oui, il est parti avec Sirius... c'est son 16ème anniversaire, on pensait que ça ne lui arriverait pas grâce à Lily... Mais c'est bien arrivé... Les moldus ont dû être noyés dans les hormones et ils ont tenté de l'agresser. Harry s'est transformé en panthère avant qu'ils ne puissent lui faire du mal, mais je ne suis pas certain. Je pense qu'avec un petit oubliette tout ira mieux.

\- Soumis, je suppose, murmura Albus, l'œil pétillant.

\- Vous allez devoir m'expliquer comment vous savez toujours tout, monsieur le directeur.

Albus ricana.

\- Au vu de la situation, nous allons devoir trouver une solution avant la rentrée, sinon Harry aura de gros soucis.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Je suppose que si je vous propose le poste de professeur de DCFM et à Sirius le poste de celui de soins aux créatures magiques, cela pourrait aider...

\- Mais Hagrid...

\- Il m'a demandé de le remettre en simple poste de garde-chasse, il ne se sent pas d'assurer les deux rôles une nouvelle année mais il aidera Sirius sans soucis.

\- Je vais voir cela avec Sirius mais vous pouvez déjà compter sur nous...

\- Parfait. Je passerai dans quelques jours au square voir comment Harry s'en sort.

Le directeur disparut après l'intervention des aurors et le lycanthrope en profita pour rejoindre son amant.

.

Remus soupira en entrant dans le salon, trouvant son amant épuisé.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait de gros travaux ici. Sirius aurait encore plus déprimé dans cet endroit s'il était resté dans un si mauvais état. Surtout avec le tableau de sa défunte mère qui était aussi charmante qu'un scout à pétard.

Et Sirius trouvait que c'était insulter les scout à pétard que de dire cela.

Cela montrait combien sa mère était agréable.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- C'est dur, tu sais... Il n'arrêtait pas de se traiter de monstre et tout... Je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le courage... mais j'ai tout fait pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas sa faute...

\- Ils n'ont pas...

\- Non, il est devenu une panthère avant... heureusement... Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve... Ainsi il sera en forme demain pour discuter mais surtout plus calme pour entendre ce qu'on a à lui dire.

Remus serra contre lui son amant, l'apaisant avec son aura.

\- Tout ira bien... Ici, il est à l'abri avec nous deux... On aura la solution avant la rentrée...

\- Je ne veux pas le forcer à prendre un compagnon en moins d'un mois juste pour qu'il ne soit pas harcelé... Il faut que ça se fasse par amour...

\- Sirius, nous, on a eu de la chance... Mais ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Si on ne sortait pas ensemble avant ton 16ème anniversaire, ça n'aurait pas forcément été agréable pour toi.

\- Je sais mais il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un de chouette dans sa vie, surtout si c'est le dernier.

.

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'ami du square, un jeune homme se réveillait difficilement.

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa chambre chez les Dursley. Les murs étaient blancs, sentant encore le neuf. Il y avait de beaux et grands meubles en bois : une armoire, un fauteuil...

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le fauteuil d'ailleurs.

Il frotta ses yeux pour se forcer à réfléchir correctement.

Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où son oncle et son cousin voulaient le violer sur la table de la cuisine et il avait fini par devenir une panthère.

Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Allez debout, marmotte... on doit fêter correctement ton anniv' !

Harry se redressa, reconnaissant cette voix. Il vit le doux sourire de Patmol et bondit dans les bras de son parrain.

\- SIRIUS ! Cria-t-il heureux.

Puis il se figea.

Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar... tout c'était bel et bien passé la veille.

Il se mit un peu en boule, Sirius le plaqua directement contre lui pour le réconforter.

\- Désolé, louveteau, murmura une deuxième voix qui reconnut comme celle de Remus.

\- Vous... vous n'avez pas... vous savez quoi...

\- On est immunisé, t'en fais pas...

Remus grogna au choix des mots de son amant, il ne manquait plus qu'Harry les ait mal interprété et...

\- C'est ma faute, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment ma faute ? C'est lié à mes changements physiques ? J'ai rien fait pour, je vous jure que...

Harry les avait mal interprétés.

\- Du calme, louveteau... Tu n'y es pour rien, on le sait... Viens, on va en parler en mangeant le petit déj'.

Harry se laissa tirer dans le salon.

\- Où est...

\- On a fait plein de ménage, Harry. Presque la moitié du square a été rénové, on a bien bossé. Ma mère était une priorité pour l'accueil des gens... et pour nos activités dans le canapé.

\- Sirius, je ne veux pas savoir, rougit Harry.

Remus sourit, espérant que son amant n'allait pas en rajouter une couche.

\- Ben quoi... Tu crois qu'avec une ou deux années, on peut rattraper 15 ans d'abstinence ? Il fallait bien me récompenser des travaux que je faisais !

Raté.

\- Sirius, Harry ne veut pas savoir, intervint le loup.

\- Mais quoi ? Me dis pas que tu es timide...

\- Sir', tu sais que vous êtes comme des pères pour moi... Tu aurais voulu savoir les déboires et exploits sexuels de ta mère et de ton père à 16 ans ?

\- Jamais de la vie, tu es fou ? Mais Remus et moi on est plus sexy que mes parents.

\- Stop, Sirius, il va nous faire une syncope.

Patmol leva les yeux au ciel en allant dans la cuisine.

\- Merci, Remus, soupira le plus jeune en s'installant à table.

\- De rien, louveteau.

Aussitôt, Sirius revint avec le petit déjeuner et Harry se retrouva devant une assiette de nourriture.

\- Harry, dis-nous ce que tu sais de la thérianthropie ?

 **-_-% ^#-_-_-sexysexysnape-_-_-#^%-_-**

mouahahahhahah! donc j'ai pris un terme connu que je vais inclure (ou du moins tenter!)

le prochain chapitre arrive dans une semaine (plus ou moins, je pense tenter d'en mettre un tous les lundis, je vais le tenter!)

reviiiiew d'amour pour une sadique?


	4. Chapter 4

yooooo !

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine passée mais je cours dans tous les sens car j'étais au Hellfeeeest et je dois préparer la japan expo paris, donc je suis une tête de linotte, ne frappez pas ! ^^

voici un chapitre avec des explications mouahahahah, peut être on pourrait y voir plus clair mouahhahahah

d'ailleurs en fin de chapitre, je vais vous demander de voter entre trois idées de fic qui trottent dans ma tête (ma beta va aussi choisir une fic dans mes autres idées chelou) ainsi je peux bosser petit à petit sur les chapitres et ça me change, sinon je finis par bugger sur mes fic et je n'avance plus mouahahah

TITRE: le soumis

GENRE: Romance

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encorele plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha

RESUME: Harry nouveau sauveur du monde reçoit un héritage magique qui le soumet à son maître des potions et le plonge dans le SM

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

NOTE: merci à maoul92 qui est ma BETA, elle a corrigé mes horribles fautes d'aurtheaugraffe et m'a appris plein de choses, elle a surtout rendu plus clair certaines de mes phrases, bon dieu, que j'en avais besoin!

NOTE02: merci à vous tous de me suivre dans ma connerie perverse miaouuuu

bisous et bonne lecture

sexysexysnape

réponse au reviews.

Walala35 : promis je ferai plus vite les fois prochaines ^^

naho : ouiiii du mangemoooort ! Oui, Sirius et son calme olympien mouahahah

serpent D'argent : maiiiiis siiiiiii je coupe là car cruautéééééééé ! Mouahahahah les réponses commencent à arriver mouahahahahhahah je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ^^

Lyxie : merci, je vais faire attention à bien publier régulièrement ^^

Noooo Aime : ouiii panthèèèère poooower ! Michant aurores trop nuls ! Vive les parrains. Tu vas avoir toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre (enfin un bon début!) mouahahahah

Mackensy : prooomis la suite arriiiiive

Maiween35 : merci, je suis contente que ça plaise.

Hakuronchu : mouaahhaha, je suis diabolique ^^ tu vas savoir ce qu'il se passe pour Harry, Seversu va arriver dans quelques chapitres et la mise en couple sera drôle mouahahah. Oui, Sirius soumis, ça fait bizarre mais Remus est un fucking lycan, d'office qu'il ne se soumet pas.

Zeugma412 : désolée mais faut pas que ça aille trop vite et vu comment ils vont se sauter dessus, il faut faire un peu patienter miaouuuuuuuuuu. Pas de beuglaaaante, pleaaase (pourtant je mérite!)

Ondie-Yoko : ouiii, j'ai craqué et je l'ai mis à la sauce HP, ainsi je fais des raccords pour que ça soit plus cohérent mouahahahah. Sev sera un mixte rare, comme Harry dans les mêmes types, pour vraiment les pousser à être ensemble. Et vu comment ils font craquer l'un pour l'autre, Sev doit mettre du temps avant d'apparaitre. Je sais que ça peut faire bizarre mais je le vois trop faire ses yeux de chien battu trop triste pour faire céder un Remus pas content, donc soumis na ! mouahahahaha

maoul92 : pouleeeeette, neeed you ! Miaoou, j'ai besoin de ton cerveau de correctrice miaou

stormtrooper2 : heureusement qu'il y a des alarmes, imagine le bordel sinon ^^ les aurors sont forcdé des patates ! Les réponses arrivent maintenant, enfin les grandes lignes ^^ severus va arriver mais pas pour un cours de potion... miaou surpriiiise

 **-_-% ^#-_-_-sexysexysnape-_-_-#^%-_-**

 _ **Chapitre 03**_

Aussitôt, Sirius revint avec le petit déjeuner et Harry se retrouva devant une assiette de nourriture.

\- Harry, dis-nous ce que tu sais de la thérianthropie ?

\- La thérianthropie ? Murmura Harry. C'est pas des créatures mi-homme mi-animale ?

\- C'est la définition dans le monde moldu, Harry. Le mot vient du grec et on en parle souvent dans les mythologies... Mais dans le monde des sorciers, c'est plus important... Ce sont ceux qui naissent animagus...

\- On peut naître animagus ? Je croyais qu'il fallait beaucoup de ressources magiques. Et que c'était pas évidement à faire.

\- Un thérianthrope est un sorcier né-animagus. La transformation en animagus est en effet un acte de haute magie mais certains naissent avec des prédispositions génétiques. Le sorcier partage des traits humains avec des capacités ou des traits empruntés à d'autres animaux. C'était très rependu parmi les sang-pur qui arrangeaient des mariages pour garder des lignées de même types, comme les félins, les canins et les lycans, les reptiles et d'autres évidements.

\- Mais au fil du temps, les mariages arrangés s'atténuèrent et de nombreuses lignées disparurent, au point où les sorciers thérianthropes soient vraiment recherchés, poursuivit Sirius. Ce genre de sorciers ont évidemment de grandes capacités magiques et physiques. Ça attire donc les autres sorciers même si ils sont nés non-animagus... ou même des moldus.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le fait que j'ai changé et que mon oncle...

Harry se tut, serrant la mâchoire.

Pourvu que la prochaine phrase ne soit pas un

''Harry, tu es encore une exception à la règle, tu es un superbe né-animagus et tout le monde va te convoiter encore une fois !''

\- Tu es un né-animagus, Harry...

Raté.

\- Je ne me suis jamais transformé avant hier... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, j'avais juste si peur... J'étais paralysé...

\- Il faut attendre la puberté et le 16ème anniversaire... Il faut que tu saches que tu n'as rien fait de mal... Tous les moldus et sorciers sont attirés par les thérianthropes... car nous sommes des êtres extrêmement sensuels et sexuels.

\- Comment ça on ?

\- Remus et moi, nous sommes des né-animagus... Remus en avait les gênes refoulés, mais avec la morsure de Greyback, ça a réactivé le gêne et bien plutôt que les 16 ans.

\- Et en quoi... sommes-nous des êtres particulièrement sexuels ? Fit le plus jeune sur un ton hésitant.

\- Car les femelles ont des périodes de chaleur animale très intense et projettent des phéromones senties par tous les mâles aux alentours. Il faut aussi savoir que les thérianthropes doivent s'accoupler pendant leurs premières chaleurs animales, se liant à un être qui puisse les combler et leur apporter une progéniture, rendant aussi leur chaleur plus agréable et moins douloureuse. Elles sont en manque... et leur nature fait tout pour chercher l'accouplement.

\- Mais je suis un homme, je ne peux pas avoir les phéromones... Je ne veux pas faire perdre la tête aux gens autour de moi... Je ne veux pas m'accoupler... Ce n'est même pas un mot qu'on doit utiliser pour un Homme , ce sont les animaux qui s'accouplent !

\- Harry... Il y a une partie animale en toi qui va souhaiter l'accouplement. Il existe deux types de thérianthropes : les dominants et les soumis. Les dominants sont purement mâles et peuvent marquer les soumis grâce à leur hormones, les rendant indisponibles pour les autres mâles. Les soumis peuvent être des hommes comme des femmes et doivent porter la progéniture. Les hommes soumis ont une poche particulière qui se développe pour accueillir le fœtus pendant les chaleurs.

\- Si tu me dis, que je suis un soumis... je...

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est le cas.

\- Je ne peux pas être un né-animagus... ça fonctionne par les gênes ce truc-là ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que ma mère était une né-moldue, donc ça casse le tout !

\- Oui mais James était un dominant... Donc il a dû te le transmettre de manière dominante, et l'ensemble des deux a fait de toi un soumis... Je pense que Dumbledore pourra mieux te l'expliquer quand il passera.

\- Mais ça veut dire... que ça va recommencer... le truc que j'ai fait à mon oncle et à mon cousin ?

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, tu ne peux pas cacher ton aura, seuls les dominants peuvent cacher ton odeur...

\- Je ne vais quand même pas subir ça toute ma vie ? Je refuse !

\- Non, dès que tu seras marqué par un dominant, tout sera plus simple.

\- Je ne veux pas être en couple ! Je veux faire mes études de façon simple et tranquille... Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Sirius quitta sa chaise pour câliner son filleul qui s'était mis à trembler.

\- On va trouver une solution. Je vais même aller jusqu'à demander à Snivellus s'il n'a pas de potions... Je suis prêt à ramper devant lui pour qu'il t'en fasse.

\- Merci, parrain...

\- Je vais quand même tenter de négocier avant de faire la carpette. Faut pas déconner, c'est Snivellus quand même.

Harry ricana en frottant ses larmes.

\- Hey, louveteau... Tu es à l'abri ici... On sera là pour te protéger... Et il faut qu'on fête ton anniversaire quand même. Donc dis-nous ce que tu veux faire et manger.

Le jeune sorcier sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait pour un anniversaire... vous décidez !

\- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! On va t'emmener faire du shopping... Non, pas bonne idée... On va éviter les foules en ce moment. On peut trop commander de la bouffe pour mille, NON ! Juste de la glace, plein de glaces différentes à en faire des châteaux de glace avec plein de goûts différents ! J'ai la prio' sur celle au chocolat !

Remus soupira, amusé en buvant son thé...

Il se demandait à cet instant lequel des deux étaient le plus gamin.

.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour qu'Harry récupère de sa mésaventure et c'est surtout à l'arrivée de sa chouette et de ses affaires qu'il put respirer de nouveau.

Même si c'est Dumbledore qui passa les lui rendre avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- J'ai réussi à faire taire les aurors sur place, l'accident n'est connu que par des membres de l'ordre. Je ne voudrais pas que le ministre apprenne cela...

\- Que pourrait-il faire ?

\- Vu ta condition de soumis, il pourrait te dominer et te forcer à lui obéir...

\- Il peut me forcer... comme un esclave ?

\- Pas exactement, tenta de le rassurer le directeur en voyant son protégé perdre ses couleurs. Juste des ordres basiques... Comme tu as une forte volonté, je suis certain que tu ne te plierais pas... Mais bon, ne tentons pas le diable... Il cherche des raisons de te contrôler, ne lui en donnons pas plus.

\- Comment vais-je retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Il n'existe pas de potion ou de sort pour cacher ou calmer tes phéromones...

\- Donc tout le monde va vouloir...

\- Il y a une solution. On pourrait organiser des rencontres avec des dominants qu'on connaît pour voir si le contact passe...

Dumbledore faisait très attention aux mots qu'il choisissait pour ne pas perturber le jeune homme.

\- Vous voulez me mettre en couple et que je me fasse baiser pour pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard ?

\- Harry, ne sois pas grossier, Albus ne...

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Sirius, le coupa le directeur. Quoi qu'avec des mots plus délicats... C'est pour cela qu'on va chercher des dominants avec qui tu pourrais t'entendre.

\- Comment peut-on décider, seulement avec un rendez-vous, de la personne avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie et qui sera peut-être le père de mes enfants ?

Albus sourit en entendant les mots d'Harry.

Le soumis en lui parlait plus vite que son cerveau ne réfléchissait. Ses instincts remontaient déjà.

\- Ton instinct va agir pour toi, tu seras soit attiré soit dégoûté par la personne devant toi... essaie... je pense qu'on peut le tenter, ici avec Sirius et Remus qui peuvent couvrir ton odeur et te protéger...

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, se rendit le survivant.

\- Je vais contacter quelques amis qui ont peut-être des enfants dans ta situation, je vais aussi trouver d'autres soumis... Sirius a eu Remus presque immédiatement, donc il n'a pas toutes les informations.

\- Merci.

Sirius câlina son filleul qui sentait à nouveau sa vie échapper à son contrôle.

\- Je veux juste... quelqu'un de gentil... mais pas un qui ne voit que Harry Potter, le survivant.

\- Je promets de ne pas les informer de ton identité. Je dois juste voir de quelle lignée tu viens...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car par exemple, un canidé et un félin ne s'entendront jamais... Je ne pense pas que tu sois purement un félin. C'est impossible au vu des gênes de ta mère, qui n'est pas une né-animagus.

Il brandit sa magie, lançant un sort de reconnaissance...

\- Oh... Voici quelque chose de rare...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu es une panthère–basilic... Je peux affirmer que tu n'aurais pas dû naître avec ce bagage... C'est ton lien avec Tom qui a complété tes gênes...

\- Il était aussi...

\- Oui, malgré son père moldu, les gênes venant de sa mère était une lignée pure et forte des serpents, donc il a pris les gênes. Votre lien a du compléter les gênes de panthère... Tu devrais pouvoir devenir un serpent comme une panthère...

\- Bref, je ne fais rien comme les autres encore une fois... et Voldy me casse encore les couilles même six pieds sous terre.

Le directeur était content que le jeune homme s'affirme encore malgré sa nouvelle condition.

Et dire que dans quelques semaines, le jeune homme serait méconnaissable et se plierait juste à ses instincts.

Se soumettant juste sans réfléchir et sans avoir le choix.

Il lui fallait un dominant qui n'abuserait pas du jeune homme.

\- Harry, je connais des animagus qui ont deux lignées et qui le vivent très bien... Tu n'es pas une exception. Généralement, les croisements de lignées donnent des sorciers puissants mais ne naissent pas avec les capacités des thérianthropes.

Arrêtez de dire que je suis pas NORMAL ! S'écria le plus jeune aussitôt calmer pour son parrain.

Remus et le directeur se regardèrent alors que le soumis fondit en larme, se cachant dans la veste de Sirius qui lança des regards meurtriers.

Et un tel regard menaçant, surtout venant d'un Sirius Black pas content, ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : la discussion était définitivement et irrémédiablement terminée.

Et le message avait été clairement reçu.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser.

Le vieux mage se leva et partit vers l'entrée, raccompagné par le loup.

\- Alors ? Vous pensez qu'il va...

\- C'est inévitable, Harry va perdre petit à petit son caractère juste pour satisfaire un dominant. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il perde ainsi la tête. Nous devons trouver une solution rapidement.

\- On ne peut le confier à un inconnu... Une fois les chaleurs apaisées, il va redevenir lui-même s'il est bien guidé.

\- Remus, je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à Sirius... mais nous connaissons un dominant panthère-dragon...

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Malgré son côté difficile, il ne verra pas Harry comme le Survivant...

\- Albus, Sirius va me tuer, va le tuer, va vous tuer... et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre... et cela juste parce qu'on a pensé à ça...

\- Vois-tu une meilleure option ? Je lui fais une confiance aveugle.

\- Je sais qu'il a protégé Harry pendant des années mais je ne sais pas si ça pourrait... fonctionner... Sirius ne sera pas d'un grand soutient... Et Harry et lui ont un passé commun très difficile...

\- Je vais déjà en parler au concerné. Si tu pouvais calmer Sirius... je vais montrer plusieurs prétendants en attendant qu'on leur fasse entendre raison...

\- Vous pensez que...

\- Deux thérianthropes félin-reptile... et quand je dis reptile, il faudrait même dire reptile mythique... Un soumis et un dominant... C'est trop rare pour que ça soit un hasard... le dernier basilic et le dernier dragon... Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres panthères non plus... Contrairement au canidé et aux ours qui sont encore assez fréquents surtout aux USA...

\- Je sens que les prochains mois vont être mouvementés...

\- Les prochaines années même, mon cher Remus... on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec eux trois...

Le directeur partit en gloussant.

Pour lui, les choses allaient dans un bon sens.

Tandis que Remus espérait juste garder sa tête suffisamment longtemps pour que la crise passe.

Son compagnon allait lui rendre la vie impossible... mais il allait y avoir des réconciliations de chambre en conséquence...

Tout compte fait, il devait survivre pour cette partie-là.

 **-_-% ^#-_-_-sexysexysnape-_-_-#^%-_-**

 **je pense qu'on a tous capté qui était notre panthère-dragon?**

 **mouahahahah**

 **donc voici trois idées de fic, je les ferai toutes mais dans un ordre qui dépend de vos choix ^^**

 **donc votez par une review en disant:**

 **chatsevy pour un Snarry avec** snape ayant été trop méchant avec harry se fait punir par le directeur, se fait transformer en chat et doit accompagner harry chez vernon pour l été. snape découvre donc la vraie vie d'harry

 **chatry pour Snarry avec** harry qui se fait battre par ses moldus et se transforment en chat pour s échapper et snape le récupère. Évidement harry reste coincé en chat et snape se confie. les deux finissent pour s'apprécier mais Évidement il va y avoir du danger et tout ça

 **lord pour Snarry dans** un univers parallèle ou snape est un lord solitaire et achete harry aux dursley. Mariage forcé, snape très froid. Et un roi voldy qui veut le harry , bordel


	5. Chapter 5

hello (se fait toute petite dans un coin!)

j'ai plein de retard, j'ai couru dans tous les sens pour réussir à mettre de l'ordre chez moi, dans le bordel qu'est ma vie... et puis j'ai relu ma fic et elle partait dans une direction qui ne me plaisait pas. donc j'ai écrit à mort au mois d'aout pour avoir de l'avance pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule fois un trou aussi gros niveau publication ^^

je suis au chapitre 12 de cette fic ou chapitre 7-8 de la fic ''the lord'' (qui a eu le plus de vote) et j'ai un shéma pour la chatsevy (arrivée en numéro 2).

donc maintenant les publications vont reprendre un peu plus vite, il faut bien penser que je dois laisser le temps à ma correctrice de bien relire, que je vais relire avant et après pour que ça soit au mieux. je vais tenter déjà de faire deux chapitres de cette fic par mois et tenter de faire au moins un chapitre de plus de ''the lord''

donc désolée désolée d'avoir du retard ^^

TITRE: le soumis

GENRE: Romance

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encorele plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha

RESUME: Harry nouveau sauveur du monde reçoit un héritage magique qui le soumet à son maître des potions et le plonge dans le SM

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

NOTE: merci à maoul92 qui est ma BETA, elle a corrigé mes horribles fautes d'aurtheaugraffe et m'a appris plein de choses, elle a surtout rendu plus clair certaines de mes phrases, bon dieu, que j'en avais besoin!

réponse au reviews.

Mme Potter-Snape : merci ^^ (PS : je kiffe ton pseudo ^^)

Zeugma412 : mouahahha, j'aime faire dans les associations bizarres ^^ je pense que le dominant panthère-dragon est forcément... Monsieur Propre, le chauve de la puuuub ! Mouahahah je vois bien notre Albus en réalisateur de pièce de théatre foireuse hihi. Snape va-t-il accepter ? Je ne sais pas, il faut réfléchir au côté animal mais aussi à sa mauvaise fois, mais ça sera drôle ^^

Yami Shino : merci, ça arriiiiive

Toreko : promis, je tente de passer un max de temps dessus ^^

Chambre 313 : je n'ai pas lu de fic avec un corbeau, je vais aller voir, je ne veux pas copier ou que ça ressemble de trop, ça ne serait pas intéressant. Oui, ça sera sombre et cool à la fois, ça va être hard et tendre, j'aime beaucoup avoir une dualité niveau des scènes surtout quand on réfléchit au personnage de Snape, il ne peut pas être tout bisounours tout le temps mais pas brutal en permanence non plus, donc il doit forcément être perdu entre les deux. La perte de personnalité arrivera mais je ne dis rien de plus ^^ ça arriiiiive

Alycia Panther : ok c'est noté

TeZuKa j : merciiii

titinesister : merci, je prends en compte ton vote ^^

hakuronchu : oui, son côté animal de soumis va lui faire faire des trucs rigolo. Inintéressant ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai découvert les thériantrophe avec les love pistols ou sex machin je-ne-sais-plus-le-titre, un anime très mignon. Et du coup, je me suis renseignée et je trouve que ça va super bien à ce couple. Mais j'ai fait mes propres régles, pour relier HP à ça et surtout mettre plein de pièges à notre héros national.

Elise94 : évidement qu'avec Snape, ça va être le bordel. Mouahahhahahahahhahahahah

Walala35 : les explications, ça va vite et ça fait avancer dans les infos mais pas dans l'histoire, le prochain arrive rapidement ^^ j'ai lu il y a super longtemps des anime sur les thérian, je me rappelle de love pistols mais c'est vague, je dois le relire du coup ^^

ptitcoeurfragile : ça arrive ça arrive ^^

stormtrooper2 : maiiis comment as-tu deviné ? Oui d office que les deux vont être attiré niveau animal mais comme ça ne fait pas tout, ça va être très très drôle. Sirius finira par voir le bon côté des choses, laissons-lui du temps.

Ondie-Yoko : gomen gome, je te jure qu'on peut sauver ton pc, je le juuuuure. Je ne suis pas payée par une marque d'ordi pour provoquer des écoulements de nez sanglant pour casser les pc et que vous deviez en racheter ^^ oui les mélanges sont bizarres mais bon, ça rajoute un petit truc. Totalement en voix de disparation pour accentuer le fait que oui, c'est inévitable. Snape arrive dans plusieurs chapitre, mais il va vite arriver promis ^^

guest : je note je tente de publier au maximum mais c'est pas évident entre la vie d'étudiante, de travailleuse, de couple et de famille ^^

darkeefunny : promis je vais continuer miaou !

Naho : oui tu peux mais le but est de choisir l'ordre dans laquelle je vais les publier ^^

amistra : j'espère que ça deviendra plus après ^^

flemmite : ouiiiiii hellfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest ! Les lemon mette toujours un peu de temps à arriver mouahahah la frustration

lyxie : la suite est là ! Promis je fais au plus vite

yullan : oui, comme je n'ai pas trop vu de thérian, tout le monde est sur les vampires ou les veela, doncje voulais que ça change un peu mais être aussi un classique. Je crois que tout le monde sait que notre sevy est notre panthère-dradra préféré. Sirius va etre beau, je l'annonce ^^

missnoire84 : zut ! Je suis répérée noooooon ^^ total love pistol mais j'ai changé certain trucs ^^ je note pour le vote

estelle uzumaki : elle arrive avec du retard mais elle arrive miaou ^^

tialepingouin : noté ^^

nekokirei : nekoooooooooooo pooower

bisous et bonne lecture

sexysexysnape

 **^_^-_-Sexysexysnape -_-^_^**

 _ **Chapitre 04**_

\- Sirius... pourquoi tu me fais encore tester des tenues ? On reste ici en bas...

\- Oui mais tu dois être à ton avantage, tu as un rendez-vous.

Harry grogna en passant une autre robe de sorcier rouge sang. Elle lui tombait impeccablement, comme toutes les autres avant mais celle-ci lui donnait un air noble et fragile. Mais ça faisait gryffondor surtout.

Ajoutons aussi que Sirius avait refusé de le laisser porter du vert, même s'il s'agissait de la couleur de ses yeux et que cette couleur lui allait bien. Même Remus était d'accord avec le plus jeune mais son amant refusait toute négociation.

Il y a suffisamment de vert serpentard sur lui ainsi, avait répliqué le maraudeur à son loup.

Comme par hasard.

\- Voilà, parfait. Notre invité vient d'arriver, Lupin le teste un peu, puis on pourra y aller.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle qu'on va vendre...

\- Harry, écoute-moi bien...

Sirius lui fit relever la tête, lui frottant les bras pour lui donner du courage.

\- Tu es un sorcier exceptionnel, drôle, mignon, puissant... Tous les dominants vont se battre pour toi... et c'est toi qui choisiras... On est là pour les stopper, tu choisis et nous, on t'aide... Tu ne peux pas être marqué tant que Remus te couvre de son odeur, tu es dans un cercle protégé.

\- D'accord.

\- Donc sois toi même et profite, laisse-le venir à toi... Poses-lui plein de questions... On s'occupe de lui faire peur si il le faut.

\- Merci, Sirius... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi et Rem'.

\- Tu aurais géré... mais tu aurais été moins classe.

Ils ricanèrent en descendant les escaliers.

Harry put voir un homme massif dans une chemise qui semblait sur le point de craquer à cause de la masse de muscles en dessous. Il devait presque faire deux mètres, était très bronzé avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Ça c'était du mâle fort et dominant.

Il était content.

Le jeune sorcier secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée.

Un mâle fort et dominant ? N'importe quoi. Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Quelle était cette sensation de bonheur dès qu'on s'intéressait à lui ainsi ? En tant que soumis ?

Étrange.

Dés que Sirius s'installa près de Remus, dévoilant Harry, l'inconnu se tendit et se précipita vers le plus jeune qui recula en criant.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant au loup pour faire sortir le dominant qui grognait.

Sirius aida Harry à remonter alors qu'il tremblait.

\- C'est ma faute ...

\- Non, Albus nous avait dit que c'était un homme respectable... mais c'est un lion, ils sont difficiles avec les hormones.

\- Je les rends fou... je les rends tous fou...

\- Chuuuuuuut.

.

Le loup retira sa chemise, s'allongeant auprès de son compagnon dans leur chambre où le rouge et or dominant.

« Gryffondor un jour, gryffondor toujours » avait expliqué Patmol sous l'air choqué de Lunard en faisant la déco.

Il avait un sourire tellement immense ce jour-là que Remus n'avait pas osé le contredire ou autre.

Mais Sirius avait perdu son sourire malicieux ou heureux, il était tourmenté par l'état de son filleul.

\- Remus...

\- Mickel s'excuse... il a dit que l'odeur d'Harry l'a attiré... elle est très forte... il ne se souvient pas d'avoir bondi sur lui. Il s'excuse vraiment.

\- J'ai mis presque une heure à calmer Harry... on ne peut pas faire ça ici... ça pourrait le traumatiser de lui faire vivre ça plusieurs fois. Cet endroit doit rester une maison pour lui, pas un endroit où il a peur de se faire prendre sur le canapé dans lequel il aime se reposer le soir.

\- Je vais demander à Albus d'accueillir les rendez-vous à Poudlard.

Le loup câlina son amant qui se mit à ronronner.

\- Il faudrait un dominant qui soit capable de lui résister, ça serait une bonne preuve de confiance.

\- Il faudrait tester leur résistante à l'odeur avant qu'Harry soit dans la pièce, ainsi ça en éliminerait pas mal.

\- On prendra sa robe d'aujourd'hui, elle doit avoir son odeur bien encrée dedans.

\- Il faudrait un mec avec un caractère fort et avec un contrôle hors norme, c'est pas évident à trouver.

\- On peut encore faire des tests, il faudra être plus prudent... Harry ne doit pas se sentir responsable.

\- Albus a pensé à un ami qu'Harry connait déjà, ça permettra peut-être de le rassurer. Au moins il aura vu un ami même si ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Mais si il réagit mal aux phéromones, Harry sera encore plus mal et nous le savons tous les deux... il est trop affecté par sa condition. Il perd déjà son envie de combattre, il a peur et pleure tout le temps... il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

\- On ne peut pas lui dire que son caractère va changer au point d'être un homme qui ne vit que pour satisfaire son dominant et qu'il n'aura plus de personnalité propre... ça lui ferait trop mal.

\- Mais il faut qu'il comprenne, il a droit à la vérité !

\- Testons encore un peu avant. Il ne se soumet pas encore de trop.

\- Quand il sera complètement effacé, il sera trop tard pour lui... surtout si il ne tombe pas sur un dominant honnête. Et là, il nous en voudra... et si il se fâche sur moi, je te promets les pires tortures.

\- Je suis ton dominant, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal.

\- Tu connais le mot abstinence? Je peux te montrer l'étape supérieure, mon cher dominant.

Lupin se raidit en voyant son Patmol se tourner, le boudant.

\- Et je t'en fais une cure en avance pour que tu comprennes bien la menace.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux...

En tout cas, Lupin espérait de tout son cœur.

.

Dès le lendemain, Harry se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur avec son ami Neville Londubat qui le fixait étrangement.

\- Tu es donc un soumis...

\- Ouais... ça fait bizarre ce truc...

\- Perso, j'ai quand même la chance d'être un dominant... ma grand-mère a hâte que je me case, elle veut voir plein de gosses à la maison...

\- Tu es de quelle lignée ?

\- Les ours... on est plutôt abondant, donc je ne dois pas faire attention aux lignées et autre, ma lignée n'est pas la plus en dangers... et toi ?

\- Panthère-basilic.

\- La classe...

\- Perso, je rends fou les gens... donc je n'aime pas.

\- Pourtant le professeur Lupin a une odeur forte, tu es censé être à l'abri maintenant...

\- Pas vraiment... mon oncle, mon cousin... enfin Remus n'était pas encore là... mais un autre dominant oui... ils ont tous pété un câble...

\- Je suis content de ne pas faire comme eux... je m'en voudrais si je te faisais du mal, tu sais.

\- Je sais, Nev...

\- Par contre, je préfère partir, si ça ne t'embête pas... je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici...

\- Moi non plus...

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le directeur et les deux parrains qui les fixaient en silence.

\- Ils ne vont pas te lâcher, c'est ça ?

\- J'en ai peur, Nev.

\- Bon courage.

Neville se leva et toucha l'épaule d'Harry pour le réconforter mais il s'écarta rapidement, paniqué.

\- Nev, ça va ?

\- J'ai senti ton odeur... je... je ferai mieux de partir avant de faire une connerie, je suis désolé, Harry...

\- Une connerie ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je te jure que je ne pensais à toi qu'en tant qu'ami... mais là... ton odeur... faut que j'arrête d'y penser et que je parte.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est pas ta faute.

\- Harry, ça ira bien... les choses vont s'arranger.

Et Neville partit par la cheminée rapidement sous le regard triste d'Harry. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait fuir son ami.

Mais les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas.

Albus Dumbledore organisa plusieurs rencontres dans son bureau mais la plupart des prétendants se jetaient sur Harry dès leur arrivée malgré le fait qu'un loup et un Sirius furieux faisaient barrage.

Seuls deux purent discuter quelques minutes avant de toucher Harry et de perdre la raison.

Harry finit par refuser les rendez-vous et resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne voulant plus aucune compagnie.

.

\- Albus, Harry ne veut plus avoir affaire aux dominants... même si ça ne va pas loin, il se sent responsable...

\- Je comprends... mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque avec la rentrée... On ne sera pas toujours là pour calmer les prétendants... et tant qu'il n'est pas marqué, il ne pourra pas se défendre avec sa magie...

\- Surtout ne lui dites pas... on n'a pas osé de peur qu'il soit encore plus apeuré...

\- Je pense que sa simple transformation pourra calmer les simples sorciers.

\- Nous devons lui trouver un dominant, il refusera de venir à l'école avec ses hormones ainsi.

\- Il reste toujours une option...

\- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

\- Non, pas encore... il doit s'occuper de son filleul qui est aussi soumis...

\- Il a de gros soucis ?

\- Il fait des ravages mais pas autant qu'Harry, il faudrait peut être qu'ils en discutent entre soumis.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Même si ils ne s'entendent pas, ils ont besoin d'être soudé. Les rivalités de maison ne sont pas suffisamment importantes pour qu'ils ne se calment pas pour discuter.

\- Je vais rentrer et tenter de parler avec Sirius de notre option.

\- Je vais aussi les contacter.

Le loup soupira en rentrant au square. Il fut aussitôt plaqué au sol par son amant.

\- Sirius...

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Chéri, avec toi là sur mes cuisses et ta période de ''je te boude au lit''... je te laisse 30 secondes avant de faire mien encore une fois sur le tapis... celui sur lequel je suis là maintenant.

Patmol se redressa en grognant. Remus en profita pour se relever et ajuster ses vêtements.

\- Alors il a dit quoi ?

\- Harry sera en danger à Poudlard sans dominant... nous le savons...

\- Rem, on va faire quoi ? La rentrée est dans moins de deux semaines... l'aura d'Harry est vraiment trop forte... on a presque épuisé tous les contacts d'Albus... Qui veux-tu qu'on trouve ? On ne va pas faire des annonces dans la Gazette du Sorcier quand même...

\- Sirius... il y en a un à qui on n'a pas demandé...

\- Qui ?

\- Tu promet de ne pas t'énerver ?

\- Ne pas m' énerver ? Si c'est une option solide, fonçons !

\- C'est un panthère-dragon...

\- Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi on n'a pas commencé par lui ? Ce sont les mêmes types de lignées... il faut qu'on le teste avant mais... je veux voir ce mec...

\- On le connaît, Sirius...

\- Qui ?

\- Tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne pas t'énerver...

\- QUI ? Grogna Patmol.

\- Il a toujours protégé Harry... Albus a une grande confiance en lui... il a un fort caractère... je suis certain que vous pouvez enterrer la hache de guerre...

\- Tu veux mettre notre Harry avec CE BATARD ?

\- Reste calme, Sirius...

On sonna à la porte.

\- Si c'est lui, je te promets que je vais te tuer, je refuse qu'il vienne ici.

\- Albus l'a contacté.

\- Remus... je vais te tuer... lentement.

Sirius alla ouvrir la porte, grognant, étonné face au jeune homme face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ?

\- Le directeur m'a dit que Potter est un soumis et qu'il a des soucis... il parait que mon aide pourrait être utile, répondit une douce voix sarcastique.

 **^_^-_-Sexysexysnape -_-^_^**

 **aaaaaaaahahhhhhhhh! qui est le nouveau venu? devinez!**

 **je vais tenter de faire au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **review? miaou!**


	6. Chapter 6

hello!

je reviens avec un petit chapitre non corrigé. donc désolée d'avance des fautes et de mon retard mais j'ai eu un crash pc, je suis en train de tout récupérer grâce à un magicien de l'informatique mais ça va mettre du temps. j'ai deux autres chapitres de cette fic mais rien pour the lord. pour ne pas devoir récrire une vingtaine de chapitres, je préfère attendre sagement qu'on ait récupérer les données.

et je suis en train de bosser pour vous faire attendre sur une autre fic avec notre duo mais dans un monde alternatif. je ne sais pas si vous connaissez viewfinder mais je vais m'inspirer de cette histoire de mafia pour commencer l'histoire et puis pour partir en cacahouète. miaou, plein de bisous

TITRE: le soumis

GENRE: Romance

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encorele plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha

RESUME: Harry nouveau sauveur du monde reçoit un héritage magique qui le soumet à son maître des potions et le plonge dans le SM

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

réponse au reviews.

missnoire84: tu vas voir qui est devant la porte et le pourquoi dans ce chapitre... pour severus, ça sera juste après... mouahhaha chooooocoooolat

Elise94: je sais je sais, je suis sadique mouahahha

tsumy-malnewca: merci

l'ombre des larmes: je tente de faire au mieux, gomen ^^

DidineOokami: miaouuuu avec des oreilles de neko trop mignone pour son propre bien mouahahah

Lyxiie: et je rereviens, je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est juste pas évident avec des crash et toute seule ^^

ptitcoeurfragile: ça y est! ^^

hakuronchu: les chaopitre vont tenté de revenir de façon plus régulière mais ça va être dur ^^

Alexyae : nope, ce n'est pas encore lui, prochain chapitre ^^

Tinga Bella: merciii 3

Zeugma412 : je vais commencer à faire avancer les choses ^^

sunakotatji : merci

stormtrooper2 : gagnééé! c'est pas évident pour notre Siri d'amour!

Walala35 : je tente de faire au mieux ^^

Stormstroop666: promiiis tu auras tout ça... mais avec des post lent ^^

akatsukikain: c'est mon inspiration de base ^^

Emrysa: je vais tenter de faire mon max pour publier le plus rapidement

The son of Lilith: merci ^^

gachan: j'aodre aussi les sex pistols miaou

princesse hachico: je tente de revenir le plus vite possible

beyourselfHP : ça vient des sex pistolmais je change les choses au ffur et à mesure.

Guest : je tente de faire ce que je peux car mon crash pc

Leaifrid: sevrus arrive dans le prochain chapitre et ne partira plus , promis ^^

Lady dragonnia: je vais tenter d'être plus rapide

25: toootal, je veux que ça soit le bordel ^^

Serpent d'argent: ils vont s'entendre, ils sont dans le même bordel ^^

naho: et c'est pas luiiii mouahahah

marie: biiingo ^^

elhy: oui, j'allonge toujours d'une demi page car je dis de plus en plus de chose en me laissant porter. donc ça va devenir de plus en plus long ^^

.

des bisous à tous et une petite pensée à Alan Rickman qui est parti.

plein de bisous

Sexysexysnape

...!...

 _ **chapitre 05**_

Harry entendit la sonnette en bas mais ne bougea pas de son lit.

Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un autre prétendant.

Il monta la couette au dessus de sa tête, il allait faire semblant de dormir pour lui éviter tout cela.

Mais il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et sa porte s'ouvrit.

Étrange, Remus et Sirius toquaient toujours.

\- Alors Potter, tu fais ta pucelle alors que tu es censé être une putain d'allumeuse ?

Le griffondor s'assit, grognant face au visiteur aux allures nobles, aux cheveux blonds comme le blé, de grands yeux gris. Harry faillit ne pas le reconnaître tellement qu'il avait changé, il semblait juste plus beau et plus fin.

\- Malfroy, toujours à être un répugnant crétin insultant.

\- Garde ta salive pour sucer ton dominant... il parait que tu fais des ravages.

Les poings d'harry se serrèrent à blanchir ses jointures.

\- Dégage de là.

Le blond soupira en s'installant dans le lit au niveau des pieds d'Harry.

Le noiraud allait l'envoyer boulet mais il se figea en voyant le masque de Malfroy se briser et montrer un visage fatigué et triste.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu finisses ici ?

\- Et bien... je crois que mon père n'apprécie pas que je finisse en suceuse de dominant...

\- Tu es aussi un soumis... c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas bondi dessus...

\- Et que toi aussi tu n'as pas tenté de me plotter les fesses.

\- Tu les rends fou aussi ?

\- Il parait que tu le fais mieux que moi. Albus m'a aussi fait rencontrer plein de dominants chez mon parrain... puisque... mon père... enfin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin quoi...

\- Ton père ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'être un soumis... tu n'es pas responsable de cela...

\- Je sais mais... la fierté des Malfroy... impose certaines choses...

\- Je suis désolé... c'est pas évident...

\- Le loup et son chien ont l'air de bien s'occuper de toi.

\- Ouais, personne n'a eu le temps de me plotter tout court... en dehors de mon oncle et cousin...

\- Sérieux ? Tes moldus ?

\- Ouais, le jour de mon anniversaire... c'est cool le réveil, soupira Harry en se grattant la tête.

\- Tu as bien fait de garder tes cheveux longs, ça te va bien...

Draco lui sourit, prenant sa main pour le rassurer alors que le noiraud tenta de se cacher derrière un rideau de cheveux.

\- C'est facile à coiffer, un ruban et c'est impeccable...

\- J'aurais bien voulu les garder long mais mon père les a coupés...

\- Il les a long lui, c'est un peu hypocrite... il existe sûrement un sort pour les faire repousser.

\- Ça repousse lentement même avec un sort, puisque c'est dû à notre nature. d'autres ont eu moins dechance avec leur famille... tu sais être un esclave sexuel ne me tente pas trop.

\- Donc ton parrain t'a sorti de là ? J'ai l'impression que seuls les parrains arrivent à gérer nos situations.

Le blond ricana, soupirant un peu triste juste après.

\- Oui, Sev prenait le thé avec ma mère en bas... il venait pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, une journée normale et banale... quand mon père a crié, il s'est interposé et m'a emmené chez lui...

\- Sev ? Comme Severus Snape ?

\- Ouais...

\- Noooooon... tu es le filleul de la terreur des cachots...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? La haute société...

\- Ca doit être terrifiant...

\- Tu sais, il a été très cool avec moi... il a toujours pris soin de moi, il s'est opposé à mon père plein de fois... tu sais, au retour de tu-sais-qui... Severus a tout fait pour retarder ma marque... et c'est grâce à lui que je peux montrer mes avants-bras sans honte aujourd'hui... donc je peux te dire qu'il est plutôt cool comme parrain... il m'apprend plein de trucs... surtout qu'avec notre baisse de magie, c'est pas super pour se protéger.

\- Notre baisse de magie ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh... ils ne t'ont pas dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Notre magie ne peut pas repousser les sorciers et dominants que nos phéromones attirent...

\- Tu veux dire... qu'on ne peut pas utiliser la magie sur eux ?

\- Ouais... on se fige et on se soumet... c'est pendant la phase des chaleur... on se perd dans notre nature pour plaire et avoir un maximum de chances d'avoir quelqu'un... les dominants... ils portent bien leur nom, ils nous veulent docile et consentants pour tout... imagine avec nos caractères, ça ne fonctionnerait pas... tu n'as pas senti les montées de peur face aux prétendants ?

\- Si mais je pensais que... on va changer ?

\- Ouais... mais une fois nos premières chaleurs passées, on redevient les emmerdeurs qu'on est... si le dominant nous ne bride pas trop...

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me bride... je veux être l'égal de mon dominant.

\- C'est possible seulement si le dominant le veut... qui irait se faire chier avec des fortes têtes alors qu'on peut les briser et les soumettre pour qu'ils te réclament de te sucer ? Très peu de dominants sont corrects... tu crois quoi ?

\- Quand je vois Sirius et Remus... Sirius il est lui même... il crie et il est chiant...

\- C'est rare ce genre de couple, tu sais un dominant respectueux... c'est dur à trouver... ton parrain a de la chance car les lycans ont les plus durs à gérer.

\- Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ?

\- Mec, ça se voit que tu trembles de peur... ils ne veulent pas que tu te replies sur toi même.

\- Je...

\- Tu sais, si Sev n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été pris de force plus d'une fois sans me faire marquer... aucun dominant ne voudrait de moi... Greyback a même débarqué au manoir Prince sous les ordres de mon père.

\- Il a affronté un loup garou... je croyais que Lupin lui avait suffit...

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien... mais où est Greyback maintenant ?

\- Je sais qu'il est toujours en train de se soigner, Severus a géré.

Les deux adolescents ricanèrent en imaginant un Snape pas content en train de déchirer un loup garou, comme dans un cartoon.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour la rentrée ?

\- Je ne vais pas aller à Poudlard tant que je n'ai pas de dominant... je ne veux pas...

\- Je pense qu'avec Severus, Lupin et Black, on aura une bonne protection... si on reste ensemble, on pourra se protéger mutuellement... notre magie ne se bloquera pas pour protéger un autre soumis.

\- Tu vas arriver à supporter le prétentieux Harry Potter, grand survivant et suceuse de dominant ?

\- Si tu peux accepter le sublime Draco Malfroy, bête de sexe et beau gosse, je pense que oui.

Le blond reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, alors qu'ils pouffaient.

Harry se demanda comment il pouvait se sentir aussi à l'aise avec le blond qui pensait détester depuis des années.

Il comprit que l'aura de soumis avait encore du jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Vantard.

\- Star à deux balles.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je finirais par te supporter... je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Harry tendit sa main que Draco prit en soupirant.

\- Bordel, on aurait pu commencer par ça en première année...

\- Si tu avais été moins Malfroy et prétentieux, oui...

\- On se serait ennuyé non ?

\- Total... imagine, on aurait du se soutenir et être gentil au quidditch...

\- L'enfer quoi !

\- Tu as sous-entendu que mon parrain a déjà eu affaire à un loup garou tout à l'heure...

\- Ah ça ! Et bien, c'est long comme histoire, c'est avec Sirius et Remus...

Les deux ado discutèrent de tout et de rien, juste heureux d'avoir un peu de normalité dans cette période difficile.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

.

\- Remus, tu ne peux pas être sérieux...

\- écoute, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il a Draco avec lui et il a su se contenir...

\- C'est pas parce qu'entre serpentard ils ne veulent pas baiser qu'on doit lui donner Harry. Tu as perdu la tête, ok... au moins on est sûr qu'il aura du lubrifiant vu que l'état de ses cheveux.

Remus grimaça aux idées tordues de son amant.

\- Sirius, tu exagères... il fait vachement attention maintenant et tu sais que c'est une lotion pour protéger ses cheveux des vapeurs de potions.

\- Il va empoisonner Harry si il refuse de se faire prendre... on ne peut pas...

\- Sirius, tu dis n'importe quoi... il ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Il va lui donner des philtres d'amour... on ne peut pas aimer bâtard comme lui sans... on ne peut pas laisser Harry avec lui. Plutôt crever.

Le loup se leva, partant de la pièce.

\- On n'a pas fini cette discussion, Remus !

\- Oh si, je ne vais pas t'écouter continuer à être gratuit avec lui alors qu'il n'a encore rien fait pour mériter toutes ses idées idiotes... pour une fois, il n'a rien fait. Je veux qu'on parle sérieusement.

\- Mais je suis sérieux !

Le soumis suivit son loup qui se faisait du thé.

\- J'ai horreur quand tu quittes ainsi la pièce, Remus... tu fais chier avec tes idées à la con.

Lupin craqua, se retournant brutalement et soulevant son compagnon par le cou.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, grogna-t-il en faisant agir son aura pour calmer Patmol. Tu vas réfléchir avant de parler et tu vas faire en sorte que je ne te domine pas là sur le canapé... si tu continues, je ne ferai pas attention à toi et je vais me chercher un autre soumis, compris ?

Sirius hocha de la tête, se faisant immédiatement lâcher par le loup, qui retourna faire son thé, la main tremblante.

Bordel, il détestait craquer mais là c'était trop.

Une main caressa la sienne, la faisant reculer pour s'occuper du thé à sa place.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point stressé...

\- On parle d'Harry, Sir'... putain, tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de le voir aussi triste ? De savoir qu'il va se retrouver lier avec un mec et qu'on ne pourra pas le protéger... tu crois que je ne suis pas désespéré pour proposer l'ennemi de James et le notre comme compagnon à Harry ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il résiste à Draco qu'il sera pareil avec Harry.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire... Il aurait pu le prendre comme soumis, c'était facile... si il n'a jamais pris de soumis, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison... et puis autant de temps sans soumis, ça doit être dur pour un dominant, il doit avoir un contrôle parfait.

\- Il a surtout eu des années de non-sexe pour apprendre à se dominer avec sa main droite... bordel, je pense à lui en train de se masturber... tu fais chier... et promis, j'arrête tout de suite.

Lupin ricana en serrant contre lui son soumis qui se frotta la tête à lui.

\- Avoue qu'il est parfait pour Harry... on peut toujours le tenter.

\- Non, c'est non.

\- Écoute... tu entends des cris en haut ? Si Harry et Draco peuvent s'étendre alors fais un effort... on le teste, on lui fait la vie infernal... on regarde comment il réagit à Harry... et on continue à le tester jusqu'à épuisement...

\- Tu m'autorises à le torturer même si Harry le choisit ?

\- Le tester, Sirius, c'est différent...

Patmol croisa les bras, boudant.

\- Je vais être infect...

\- Pas de soucis, laisse-moi juste lui annoncer les choses avec Albus.

\- Il ne sait pas que vous avez un plan pour lui ?

\- Non...

\- Et Harry ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Ça va être l'enfer...

\- Je te demande de ne pas l'influencer lui... il a besoin de soutient.

\- Oui... mais je torturerai le bâtard...

Remus ricana en montant les escaliers. Il toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte, faisant sursauter les deux soumis endormis qui s'étirèrent.

\- Personne ne s'entre tue ?

\- On s'est mis d'accord, on va faire une paire de soumis et on va ouvrir une boite de striptease, ça va rapporter un max.

Le noiraud frappa le blond qui rigolait, fier de sa blague alors qu'il se frottait les yeux pour se réveiller.

\- Ben quoi ? Imagine le pognon. On prend nos parrains à la sécu, nickel.

\- On doit aller à Poudlard, vous venez avec nous ? Draco, ton parrain t'y attend. Et harry, Ron et Hermione sont là pour passer l'après-midi avec toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du lit et descendirent pour rejoindre le château.

..!..

ouiii il arrive dans le prochain chaptre miaou! je tente de publier rapidement. plus tard, je vais mettre une intro sur mon idée de mixe viewfinder et HP avec un premier chapitre le lendemain et fin de semain, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ^^ des bisous

review? 3


	7. Chapter 7

coucou, je reviens avec plein de retard mais j'étais très occupée et j'ai pas encore trouvé une solution pour récupérer tous les chapitres de mon ancien pc.

je vous fais direct les réponses aux review et je vous mets le chapitre direct ^

réponses aux review:

hakuronchu: striiipteaaaaaaaaaaase ^^ pas encore de harry-sevy ^^ je suis cruelle

walala35: ça arrive, je vais tenter de vous mettre bientot du viewfinder aussi ^^

ptitcoeurfragile: je ais mon mieux, ça arrive ^

serpent d'ombre: la rencontre ne va pas tarder promis ^^

stormtrooper2: la rencontre sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^

princesse hachico: je vais etre encore lente car je tente de récuperer la mémoire de mon ancien pc mais je vais faire de mon mieux^^

zeugma412: les crasses de sirius seront drole mouahahah

mylwina: le style viewfinder sera dans une autre fic ^^ le coup de la pellicule y sera en plus mais pas aussi hard

suzette91: promis, je fais de mon mieux pour vous en donner pluuus ^^

brigitte26: tu m'as donné du courage avec ton petit mp ^^

sunakotatji: je vais continuer alors ^^

auriane07: je vais tenter de publier rapidement

livyn: et non, je suis sadique, ça arrive après ^^

animang: merci ^^

oj24: ça arrive promis ^^

PCEECQTT: yeaaaaaaah ça c'est cool ^^ je n'abandonne pas la fic mais ça va etre une grosse bataille ^^

mim56: tant mieux, je vais donc publier encore ^^ pour l'instant ron et hermi sont en couple mais ça peut changer en fonction de mon humeur de l'évolution de al fic ^^

guest: elle arrive ^^

baekjeong: c'est toujours dur d'entrer dans une histoire ^^

yukimai-chan: hihi vive love pistol

calinmonamour: promis, je continue ^^

anne: je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour publier régulièrement

jilano-trafalgar: malheureusement, il faut de la patience avec moi mais je vais me battre ^^

tsuki and silica: promis la suite va arriver, quite à tout récrire ^^

:::/:::

 _ **chapitre 06**_

Severus Snape entra dans le bureau du directeur, faisant claquer ses longues capes noires qui étaient aussi célèbres que leur maître et de son mauvais caractère.

Le potionniste était un homme plus grand que la moyenne, fin, peau pâle, des traits très anguleux avec l'âge mais il n'en perdait pas sa beauté mystérieuse et solitaire. Un visage agréable à voir quand il souriait, ce qui était extrêmement rare évidement. Selon des légendes étudiantes, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit pourrait pétrifier les élèves mais ils étaient juste envoûtants pour ceux qui osaient espérer avoir les faveurs de l'espion. Ses cheveux arrivaient au dessus des épaules, créant un rideaux sombres et lisses, bien que semblant souvent gras de lotion, ils étaient doux au touché, mais pour le savoir il fallait approcher la terreur des cachots.

Et tout le monde savait bien que ce surnom n'était pas anodin. Severus Snape était non-seulement un ancien partisan du lord noir et espion de l'ordre mais aussi un homme froid, terrifiant et sadique au vu du plaisir qu'il prenait à mettre en retenue les élèves des autres maisons et des devoirs supplémentaires qu'il donnait.

Sa langue était réputée pour être aussi aiguisée qu'une lame.

Mais à cet instant, le maître des potion n'était pas à l'aise car il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait... c'était les convocations du vieux directeur pendant les vacances...

Surtout quand son filleul se trouvait avec Potter chez Black... même si ils étaient au château maintenant...

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait encore dans le bureau du directeur... surtout en compagnie de Black et de son loup.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Surtout avec le regard rempli de malice du directeur...

Sans compter le regard assassin du chien... il était certain qu'il murmurait des sorts de magie noire...

Il n'avait rien fait pour attiser la colère du chien, enfin... pour une fois.

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer la raison de cette entrevue ?

\- Severus, veuilliez analyser avant ce tissus.

Lupin lui tendit une robe de sorcier pourpre. Il la toucha, tentant de trouver une anomalité sur le tissus, un sort quelconque...

Il la renifla, tentant de trouver si il y avait eu contact avec des ingrédients de potion dessus, ne trouvant qu'une délicieuse odeur de phéromones de soumis.

C'était une robe normale.

Contrairement à son porteur qui devait être une créature agréable... un soumis de qualité...

Un soumis vierge et non marqué surtout.

\- Je ne vois rien de particulier...

Il vit un grand sourire sur les lèvres du loup et du vieux fou alors que Black grogna.

\- Ça ne prouve rien...

\- Sirius, beaucoup avaient déjà craqué à cette étape...

\- De quoi me parlez-vous ?

\- Severus, nous savons que vous n'avez jamais marqué personne...

\- Et donc ? En quoi ma vie privée vous regarde ?

\- En tant que panthère-dragon... vous avez deux lignées qui risquent de s'éteindre...

\- Cela ne regarde que moi.

\- Si on vous propose un panthère-basilic... seriez-vous intéressé ?

Le maître des potions se raidit.

Un panthère-basilic ?

Ça devait être son odeur sur le tissus.

Aucun doute, une odeur pareille devait appartenir à un soumis parfait.

C'était la meilleure correspondance qu'on puisse lui offrir pour assurer ses lignées.

Mais c'était trop beau, il devait y avoir un piège...

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Cela tenait du miracle…

ou du destin comme dirait le vieux fou en face de lui.

\- Vous devriez lui dire la vérité avant de casser son doux rêve de dominant, bouda le chien.

\- En effet, où est le piège ?

\- Nous savons que vous avez eu des problèmes avec lui autrefois mais je suis sûre qu'avec des efforts des deux parts...

\- Qui est-il ?

Le potionniste se figea.

Une robe de sorcier pourpre appartenant à un soumis qu'il détestait...

Le regard malicieux du vieux fou...

le regard rempli d'espoir du loup...

les grognements mécontents du chien…

la raison pour laquelle Draco n'était pas avec lui là maintenant...

\- Vous voulez que je marque Potter ?

.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt._

Sirius et Remus laissèrent les deux soumis ensemble alors qu'ils allaient dans le bureau du directeur.

Aussitôt une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés bondit sur Harry.

\- Hermione, laisse-le respirer, râla Ron qui fixait Malfoy d'un œil mauvais.

La gryffondore lâcha Harry, montrant un visage souriant et amical, contrairement au grand roux qui se tenait derrière elle qui fixait méchamment le blond.

\- J'ai lu tout ce que j'ai trouvé, il y a des moyens de cacher tes phéromones par toi même... ça a l'air très très difficile mais c'est tout à fait faisable.

\- Je crois que le plus important est de savoir pourquoi cette sale fouine est là avec nous... tu ne devrais pas être en train de chouiner dans les jupes de ta mère.

\- Je serai bien aller sous les jupes de la tienne mais elle n'a déjà pas assez de moyen pour acheter une jupe suffisamment longue pour que tu puisses toi t'y planquer.

Harry s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

Ça commençait déjà entre les deux.

L'année allait être très très dur.

\- On se calme... Ron, Draco était de notre côté pendant la guerre. Il est dans la même situation que moi, donc on se calme.

\- Je crois que c'est mieux si je vous laisse tranquille, je vais me mettre dans les appartements de mon parrain. On se retrouve après.

Le blond partit en saluant la jeune femme, ramenant le calme dans la pièce.

\- Harry, tu dois tout nous dire... je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver ce qu'il se passe...

\- On doit surtout se débarrasser de Malfoy.

\- Ron, enterre la hache de guerre... je l'ai fait.

Le roux se tendit, la colère apparaissant sur ses traits.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est Malfoy, notre ennemi depuis toujours !

\- On était des gamins, on a été stupide... ce n'est pas un ennemi... je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui, juste d'avoir un statut-co.

\- Hors de question.

\- Alors on se verra moins.

\- Tu vas le choisir à moi ?

\- Si tu ne peux pas faire d'efforts alors que lui en fait oui. On a les mêmes problèmes, on sera tous les deux en danger... on se comprend... putain, j'ai failli être violé par mon cousin et mon oncle en même temps... et lui par Greyback... une fois qu'on discute un peu avec lui, il s'ouvre et on se rend compte de qui il est...

\- Ronald, tenta Hermione. Je pense qu'on peut laisser à Malfoy une deuxième chance... surtout si il est dans la situation d'Harry... au plus nous serons nombreux et ensemble, au plus on pourra les protéger...

\- Surtout que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie contre mes prétendants... en restant avec Draco, on peut se défendre mutuellement. Vous êtes ensemble, vous n'allez pas passer tout votre temps avec moi et vous n'allez pas faire de relais avec Sirius et Remus... vous avez droit à votre vie privée bordel. Donc je vais rester avec Draco...

\- Et moi ? Je peux te défendre de ses idiots !

\- C'est la faute de ma nature, ne leur reproche pas de craquer... ils n'y peuvent rien.

\- Comme si tu demandais à te faire baiser, t'es même pas gay...

\- Euuuuh...

Le rouquin perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- Tu es gay...

\- Ouais...

\- Depuis quand ? Tu as embrassé Cho et ma sœur... tu devais te marier avec elle...

\- J'ai jamais promis de me marier avec elle... ça ne passe pas... je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec les filles... et quand je bosse manuellement... je pense à des hommes...

\- Je le fais aussi, ne sois pas gêné, Harry... j'ai plein de super livres avec des garçons.

\- Stop, je ne veux rien savoir Hermi !

Hermione ricana, heureuse de pouvoir taquiner son ami.

\- Vous avez pété un câble, s'exclama Ron en partant.

\- Ron ! Tenta la jeune femme qui sursauta en entendant la porte claquer.

\- Laisse, il faut qu'il respire et se calme. Après ça sera plus simple.

\- Ce n'est pas évidement pour lui... Charlie, Bill, Fred et Georges sont des dominants mais ni Percy ni lui n'ont reçu les gênes... tant mieux car ça nous permet d'être ensemble mais je pense qu'il veut quand même te protéger.

\- Je sais bien mais... je ne peux pas me cacher en permanence non plus...

\- Harry, tu vas devoir.. vu ce qu'il va se produire...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler... je sais que je fais vivre par perdre la tête moi même... mais je veux... juste profiter de tout ça temps que je l'ai, ok ?

\- Mais tu vas redevenir toi même...

\- Sauf si je me fais brider...

\- Ron en sait beaucoup puisqu'il a vécu avec quatre dominants, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait t'aider.

\- Je vais aller lui parler mais seul. Reste ici, je vais avoir une discussion entre hommes.

Harry fila à la suite de son ami qui prenait l'air près d'une fenêtre.

\- Viens, on va faire le tour du lac, ça nous fera du bien... ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne suis pas vraiment sorti.

\- J'ai pas envie de faire le tour du lac.

\- Ron, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois comprendre... qu'avec ma nature, les choses vont changer...

\- Tu es le grand Harry Potter, on est tous obligé de se plier à tes caprices.

\- Ron... tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien.

Le rouquin fixa de sa hauteur son ami.

\- Oui, mais tu es Harry Potter... celui qui a survécu... celui qui a trouvé la pierre philosophale... celui qui a tué le basilic... celui qui repousse des centaines de détraqueurs... celui qui a participé au tournoi des trois sorciers... celui qui a encore vaincu tu-sais-qui...

\- Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans ton aide et celle d'Hermione et de l'ordre... tu le sais ça...

\- Oui... tout cela j'aurais pu le supporter du moment que tu me revenais à la fin...

\- Te revenir ?

Weasley lui attrapa le poignet et le tira.

\- Ron, lâche-moi tu me fais peur...

\- On va dans notre dortoir, on sera tranquille.

\- Tranquille pour quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

\- Ron, tu me fais peur... je t'en prie...

Le rouquin le plaqua contre un mur.

\- N'aie pas peur, Harry... je vais prendre soin de toi...

Le noiraud se débattit avec toute sa force mais son ami ne bougeait pas, faisant glisser sa langue dans la nuque du soumis.

\- Je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite, tout ira bien...

\- Lâche-le, grogna une voix.

\- STUPEFIX !

:::/:::

promis le chapitre arrive dans une semaine pile poil ^^

je suis en train de regarder supernatural, donc j'ai craqué et je vais en faire un peu en attendant que récupérer la mémoire de mon ancien pc ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_**hello ^^**_

 _ **je pense qu'à ce stade, que je ne vais pas m'excuser pour le retard mais vous dire que j'ai été kidnappé et séquestré par Harry Potter car il voulait garder en sécurité ses fesses.**_

 _ **donc voilà désolée désolée je vais faire de mon possible revenir plus souvent ^^**_

 _ **j'ai une béta d'amour qui m'a déjà corrigé des chapitres, je vais lui en ramener un supplémentaire bientôt. ^^ merci à**_ mylwina ( u/6261402/mylwina )

donc je vais répondre aux reviews rapidement avec des bisous.

drennae: ouiii ^^ ça va arriver mais j'aime bien prendre un poil de temps. Ron n'est pas méchant, il est juste pris par les hormones. je ne dis rien sur l'arrivée du personnage mouahahah ^^

Walala35: I'm back (voix arnold schwarzenegger)

brigitte26: mouahaha je suis sadique.

Zeugma412: On approche des discussions et de touuut ça ^^

hakuronchu: désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ^^ il va avoir plein de choses avec Ron et je ne spoiiiile pas ^^

big bad wolf is here: je promets de publier plus souvent ^^

didiineOokami: on touche pas à ryry ^^

wellone: ça arriiiive ^^

serpent d'ombre: la suite met du temps à arriver, désolée ^^ Draco va finir avec un dominant trop adorable ^^ par rapport à Ron, je ne spoile pas mais il va y avoir des chooooses ^^ mais il va y avoir plein de choses ^^

sunakotatji: je suis lente goooomen

hathor: la prochaine semaine a été très longue, désolée ^^

auriane07: sadique est mon deuxième prénom ^^

sillumina: merci ^^ je suis de retour ^^

momorrcharlotte: merci ^^

beyourselfHP: je suis sadique ^^ je ne dis rien mais il va avoir plein de petites choses avec Ron après ^^

Lilas Chupa: je ne l'abandonnes pas mais je mets beaucoup de temps car j'ai vraiment du mal à me relancer à faire des sessions d'écriture

stormtrooper2: c'esqt trop choupi, je promets de publier plus souvent ^^ gomen gomen ^^ je ne dis rien mouahahah

calinmonamour: oups gomen ^^ la suiite arrive ^^

yukii27: je suis sadique mais je promets de l'être moins ^^

charlene: je promets d'être plus rapide ^^

guest: et reine du pays des sadiques en chef ^^ merci ^^

gaby: ça va être dur de changer ça mais je vais publier plus plus ^^

rippley44: promis harry sera toujours sauvé

lyzchan0304: merci ^^ alors je ne peux pas trop répondre sinon spoooil mais oui, Draco va avoir un dominant trop cool ^^ et Ron a bien un secret ^^ hihi

kyary: promis je vais me bouger ^^

nawelle: draco va aussi avoir quelqu'un de coool ^^

Marine: il y a une suite, elle met du temps à sortir de ma tête ^^

supernono: ça va être plus régulier ^^

nekopath : je vaiis tenterd 'être plus régulière

raziel: une énoooorme semaiiiiiiiiiine de trop de jours ^^

Mama-Milie: je vais être plus régulière promis ^^

Serelya Prongs: je n'abandonnerai pas mais ça va être looong

Guest : je n'abandonne pas je suis juste méga en retard ^^

celtica25: sadique est mon deuxième nom ^^

promis la suite arrivera plus vite pour nnm, guest, nam, mmm, joruy, chi ,oiu, Kilo Liya ,bbn

...

donc voici le new chapitre, j'en ai un d'avance, je vais publier au moins une fois par mois et je tenterai de faire plus ^^

.?..

...

JIJI

 _ **Chapitre 07**_

\- Vous voulez que je marque Potter ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le maître des potions parut sous le choc.

\- Bordel, si j'avais su qu'il fallait dire ça pour te faire perdre la face, Snivellus, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ?

\- Severus, il est votre meilleure option... vous avez les deux mêmes types de lignées, vous pourrez donner des pures panthères, de pures serpents mythologiques... et des croisés... et puis, vous êtes gay, Harry est un homme... les soumis mâles sont de plus en plus rares...

\- Mais il a 20 ans de moins que moi !

\- Vous ne trouverez aucun soumis non-marqué de votre âge, Severus.

Le directeur des Serpentards se tourna vers le cabot, son dernier espoir.

\- Dis-leur que c'est complètement débile. Ne me dis pas que tu veux me voir avec ton précieux James Potter Junior ?

\- Non... mais ils ont raison, on doit le tenter... Malgré tous les défauts que tu as... Tu l'as toujours protégé... Au péril de ta vie... Tu as soigné ses blessures il y a plusieurs semaines... Et tu ne l'as jamais mis sur un piédestal contrairement à beaucoup d'autres...

\- Tu viens vraiment de me faire un compliment, Black ?

\- Non, ce sont des reproches... positifs...

\- Albus, une relation entre un professeur et un élève... c'est interdit.

\- Non, en cas de nature particulière, c'est autorisé... Seulement vous ne pourrez pas lui faire passer ses examens. Je pense d'ailleurs l'avoir déjà demandé à un ancien collège, le professeur Slughorn.

\- Vous avez tout planifié pour que je ne puisse pas refuser en somme...

\- Non, nous voulons juste que tu essayes... tu dois également en discuter avec lui aussi...

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

\- Non, avouèrent-ils tous d'une voix.

Un immense sourire moqueur naquit sur le visage du ténébreux personnage qui s'installa mieux dans sa chaise, comme s'il venait d'avoir la victoire du siècle.

\- Voyez-vous ça... trois courageux Gryffondors qui n'osent pas affronter la colère du Survivant... Rien que pour le voir vous étriper, j'accepte de le voir et de tester son odeur.

Il se leva et partit vers la porte du bureau.

\- Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Avec monsieur Weasley et miss Granger.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas ! Sourit le maître des potions.

...

\- Ron, tu me fais peur... je t'en prie...

Le rouquin le plaqua contre un mur.

\- N'aie pas peur, Harry... je vais prendre soin de toi...

Le noiraud se débattit de toutes ses forces mais son ami ne bougeait pas, faisant glisser sa langue dans la nuque du soumis.

\- Je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite, tout ira bien...

\- Lâches-le, grogna une voix.

\- STUPEFIX !

Le soumis blond ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi rapide. Ron lâcha sa proie, gardant quand même son poignet entre ses doigts pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

\- Sale fouine, tu voulais me le voler.

Le rouquin le frappa dans le ventre, faisant grogner le Serpentard alors qu'Harry poussa un couinement apeuré.

Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette et tenta divers sorts mais rien ne fonctionna... à part rendre son ami encore plus furieux.

\- Tu le choisis encore... je vais te le faire payer.

Il gifla le noiraud dont le crâne claqua au sol, l'assommant.

\- Je voulais vraiment que notre première fois se passe bien, dans la douceur... mais je n'ai pas à être gentil avec la pute de la fouine...

Ron lança un Petrificus Totalus sur le blond afin d'être sûr de ne plus être dérangé.

Draco regarda impuissant l'autre soumis être traîné ailleurs par le rouquin fou. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le sort, le faisant rager.

._.

\- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve monsieur Potter ?

\- Professeur Snape, il est dehors avec Ron...

\- Cela ne présage rien de bon...

\- Par où sont-ils partis ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, couina la jeune fille face au ton froid du professeur.

Snape partit premier, avec la troupe derrière lui. Il arriva sur les lieux où se trouvaient auparavant les jeunes gens. Voyant Draco à terre, il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla près de son filleul pétrifié au sol.

\- Enervatum.

Draco tenta de se relever mais son parrain le stoppa.

\- Tu as deux côtes cassées... ne bouges pas.

Le blond grogna malgré ses tremblements.

\- Il a emmené Harry... il faut l'aider... il ne peut rien faire...

\- Par où Draco ?

\- Vers le dortoir des Gryffondors...

\- Miss Granger, restez avec lui et emmenez-le à l'infirmerie en le faisant léviter délicatement.

...

Harry sentit un lit sous lui, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ne voyant que du rouge et du doré.

Sa vision floue trouva une silhouette, devenant nette petit à petit.

Son ami semblait furieux et tremblant de désir.

\- Ron, je t'en prie...

Ses vêtements furent arrachés sans douceur, faisant trembler le jeune homme qui se mit en boule, tentant de reculer loin des mains qui le touchaient.

Il avait fait cela à son ami.

\- Tu as aimé te faire secourir par cet enculé.

Jamais son ami ne lui ferait de mal.

C'était sa faute, il poussait son ami à le faire.

Il ne pouvait pas le stopper.

Il ne pouvait pas se protéger.

\- Arrêtes...

\- Je sais que tu le veux autant que moi.

De toutes ses forces, il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du rouquin qui recula de quelques pas.

Harry réussit à se glisser hors du lit, rampant sous un autre lit.

Il entendit un cri de rage et avant de se sentir tirer au niveau du pied. Il couina de peur, faisant davantage rager le roux qui l'attrapa par la nuque, l'étranglant.

\- Ne bouge pas sinon je vais devoir devenir agressif.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry, faisant stopper le rouquin.

Peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance...

\- Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé.

Oui, Ron était un homme fort, c'était un Gryffondor. Harry était son ami, il pouvait résister.

Il serra contre lui son ami.

\- Ron, murmura-t-il avec espoir.

\- Chuuut, je n'aurais pas du être violent... tu vas voir ça va être bon... je te promets d'être doux.

Ou pas.

Les larmes d'Harry redoublèrent. Il aurait pu crier mais les seuls qui pouvaient l'aider étaient à l'autre bout du château.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout.

Il sentait ses forces s'amoindrir.

Il avait beau crier, cela ne faisait que le fatiguer.

Il n'avait déjà plus de voix, pouvant à peine respirer et pousser des couinements.

Il était vidé de toute envie de se battre.

Après tout... il n'était pas la victime.

C'était son aura qui provoquait cela.

Il forçait son ami Ron à perdre la tête et à le brutaliser.

Il était un monstre.

Il se laissa faire, son ventre touchant le matelas, sa tête enfoncé dans un coussin. Il sentit ses bras être attachés au sommier avec des morceaux de tissus. Une main le força à redresser ses fesses.

\- Tu vas voir, on va être bien ensemble.

Une grande main attrapa son sexe au repos, faisant se raidir le sorcier de colère.

\- Je ne t'excite pas, sale pute ? Tu préfères te faire baiser par un Serpentard plutôt que par ton meilleur ami...

Harry sentit un coup de poing lui déboîter l'épaule, le faisant gémir.

\- C'est ça qui t'excite ? La violence ?

Il sentit une gifle sur son visage à moitié enfoui dans les draps.

\- Je vais te prendre à la place de ce salopard de riche de merde.

Harry vit son ami ouvrir son pantalon et sortit son sexe érigé.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas de délicatesse, je ne vais pas t'en donner.

Harry réalisa que dans un instant, il allait perdre la propriété de son corps.

Il tenta de se débattre, paniqué.

Il devait au moins essayer jusqu'au bout de résister.

Il était sans défense.

À cet instant, la porte du dortoir se brisa, laissant entrer ses parrains. Lupin tira le rouquin et le plaqua contre un mur avant que Sirius ne le frappe dans le ventre.

Mais la vue d'Harry devint noire, il sentait un tissu chaud le recouvrir entièrement.

\- Potter, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Il connaissait cette voix... mais pas avec cette douce intonation.

Deux grandes mains le détachèrent, il se mit immédiatement en boule sous ce voile noir.

Il respira l'odeur de la cape, se permettant d'être rassuré.


	9. Chapter 9

hello ^^

je vous poste ce petit chapitre avant d'oublier ou autre ^^ j 'ai beaucoup beaucoup de travail en ce moment, j'ai failli oublié mais voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ je vous le poste en mode ''panique je dois faire plein de trucs auuu secouuuuur" donc je prendrais le temps au prochain chapitre de répondre aux reviews ^^

j'ai une béta d'amour qui m'a déjà corrigé des chapitres, je vais lui en ramener un supplémentaire bientôt. ^^ merci à mylwina ( u/6261402/mylwina

plein plein de bisous

...

donc voici le new chapitre, j'en ai un d'avance, je vais publier au moins une fois par mois et je tenterai de faire plus ^^

.?..

...

JIJI

 _ **Chapitre 8.**_

Harry tentait d'arrêter de trembler. Son esprit était à la fois confus et en alerte.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il y avait clairement du danger autour de lui mais cette odeur… l'odeur de ce voile noir l'empêchait de bouger.

Il y avait forcément une meilleure cachette que ce tissu opaque mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter.

C'était stupide.

\- Potter ? Êtes-vous blessé ?

Encore cette voix… Elle lui était si familière.

Pourquoi il ne la reconnaissait pas ?

\- Potter ? Répondez-moi.

Harry sentit qu'on tirait sur le voile noir, il hurla en tirant pour le garder.

\- PUTAIN, SNIVELLUS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

\- JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX, IL NE COOPÈRE PAS !

\- CALMEZ VOUS BON SANG VOUS ALLEZ L'EFFRAYER ENCORE PLUS !

À nouveau, le jeune Gryffondor vit une brèche dans son cocon alors que Sirius apparaissait.

\- Hey, tout va bien.

Harry se tassa encore plus sur lui même et recula pour échapper à son parrain.

Il allait aussi le rendre fou.

Il rendait tout le monde fou.

\- Harry, ce n'est que moi.

Alors que l'animagus tendait sa main vers lui, Harry se recula vivement, tombant du lit sur son épaule, le faisant crier à nouveau.

\- Bravo, c'est comme ça que tu l'aides, rugit à nouveau la voix.

\- Il a peur de tout, je ne peux rien y faire.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi.

\- Tu me fais chier, Snivellus.

\- Silence vous deux, intervint Remus. Sirius, tu vas t'occuper de Ron et je vais gérer Harry. Ok ?

\- Je ne le laisse pas avec ce fils de…

\- On a compris, mais je suis là. Donc tu vas obéir pour une fois et t'occuper du gamin que tu as blessé.

\- Mais il allait…

\- Je sais, mais il ne peut contrôler ces pulsions là. Donc obéis.

Sirius grogna en tirant sans délicatesse le rouquin à moitié assommé hors de la pièce.

\- Il faudrait lui donner des vêtements autres que ta cape.

\- Il faut surtout voir si on peut le déplacer.

Harry renifla la cape en écoutant les deux dominants. Il devait rester calme et surtout rester bien à l'abri.

\- Tu l'entends ?

\- Il est calme…

\- Non, je crois que ton odeur, celle sur ta cape, le rassure. Tente de glisser ta main doucement sans la lever pour lui faire sentir ton odeur.

\- Tu as de ces idées, Lupin.

\- Essayes.

Il entendit un grognement puis des bruits de pas. Il aperçut une main, le faisant se raidir davantage.

\- Je ne vais rien vous faire, Potter. Je veux juste savoir s'il est possible de vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Humez mon odeur, c'est la même que la cape.

Harry approcha sa tête et respira, prenant une grande goulée d'air avant d'attraper la main pour la coller à son visage.

C'était la source de l'odeur.

Cet homme pouvait le protéger… il avait été là pour lui, il avait mis ce voile noir si rassurant sur lui.

Il passa sa langue sur les doigts pour le remercier. Il devait montrer sa gratitude.

\- Il fait quoi ?

\- Il aime clairement mon odeur, je vais passer la tête pour l'ausculter. N'en parle à personne, compris, Lupin ?

\- Quoi ? Du fait qu'il aime ton odeur ou que tu te roules au sol pour lui.

\- Les deux, grogna la voix.

Harry aperçut de longs cheveux noirs entrer sous le voile.

Si l'homme sentait son odeur, il allait aussi devenir fou. Harry se replia en lâchant la main et en couinant.

\- Je ne vais rien vous faire, Potter.

\- Je… je vais vous rendre fou.

\- Je sens déjà votre odeur, tout va bien.

Harry rencontra les yeux noirs de son professeur de potion et réalisa soudainement quelque chose qui le figea.

L'odeur qui le rassurait venait de Severus Snape.

\- Je peux vous toucher ? Je veux voir si je peux vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Non.

\- Potter, il faut vous soigner, je vois que votre épaule fait un angle bizarre.

\- Draco est blessé, il faut…

\- Miss Granger s'occupe déjà de lui et il est à l'infirmerie. Il va bien.

\- Je vais les rendre fous…

\- Personne ne vous fera rien.

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Je vais sûrement le regretter mais je peux vous amener à mes appartements.

\- Avec votre odeur ?

\- Si vous me laissez vous ausculter.

\- D'accord.

Harry laissa les deux grandes mains tâter son épaule, avant que l'une ne migre sur son visage.

\- Il va falloir la remettre et vous donnez des potions. Monsieur Weasley ne vous a pas raté.

\- Je l'ai rendu fou.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Je les rends tous fous, pleura Harry en se repliant sur lui même.

\- Potter, calmez-vous. C'est fini.

Harry laissa une main lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il attrapa l'autre pour la porter à son nez.

\- Potter…

\- Harry…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle Harry, professeur. Je n'aime pas Potter.

Snape soupira alors que Lupin ricana.

\- Harry, je dois vous mettre dans le lit pour vous remettre votre épaule avant de vous transporter.

Harry refusa de lâcher la main près de son visage.

\- Severus, mets- toi contre lui. Il se laissera faire.

Le professeur de potion leva les yeux vers le ciel en rampant contre le jeune homme qui plongea immédiatement sa tête contre son épaule, abandonnant la main.

Il voulait que cette odeur rassurante le recouvre complètement.

Il sentit les deux bras l'entourer, tentant de le garder quand même sous la cape. Il aperçut Lupin lui sourire doucement alors qu'il aidait son collège à se relever vers lui.

Harry sentit le contact du lit mais surtout que Snape voulait s'écarter. Le jeune homme paniqua et agrippa la veste comme il le pouvait.

\- Potter, ça ne va pas être simple.

\- Harry, corrigea le soumis.

\- Retires ta veste, Severus.

Le professeur de potion râla à nouveau contre ces foutus Gryffondors qui allaient le rendre chèvre alors qu'il déboutonnait sa veste pour la retirer, le tout avec un Potter qui ne lâchait pas son précieux.

Remus se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et aida le plus jeune à passer la veste alors que Snape massait l'épaule démise pour le préparer à la suite.

\- Je dois la déboîter pour vous la remettre, ce sera douloureux un instant Po… Harry…

La terreur des cachots lança un regard noir au lycanthrope qui souriait.

\- D'accord, professeur.

\- Lupin, il faudra le tenir pour qu'il ne fasse pas un mauvais mouvement.

Harry se raidit en voyant le dominant s'approcher, et se décala plus près de Snape.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal Harry mais tu dois coopérer.

\- Ton odeur… Remus…

\- Elle ne va pas effacer celle de Severus, il porte souvent ses vêtements, donc même en restant dedans une ou deux journées, je ne l'effacerai pas.

Le noiraud baissa les yeux et laissa les deux adultes remettre l'épaule dans un craquement sinistre. Harry étouffa son cri dans sa main et laissa quelques larmes lui échapper.

\- Voilà, tout va bien, c'est fini.

Snape l'aida à finir de mettre la veste et la boutonna pour cacher la nudité du jeune homme. Il se permit également de regarder s'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures.

\- Je ne suis bon qu'à pleurer et à rendre fous les gens.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux…

\- Je ne peux même pas me défendre, Remus… quand alliez vous me dire que j'allais perdre la boule ?

\- Tu ne vas pas devenir fou, Harry.

\- Lupin, il faut voir la réalité en face. Il va perdre toute sa combativité, affirma Snape.

Remus pâlit et baissa la tête.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

\- Draco l'a fait, soupira Harry en se remettant en boule.

\- Harry…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre. Vous m'avez menti, Sirius et toi.

Remus voulut s'asseoir dans le lit pour serrer le plus jeune dans ses bras mais Harry couina en se plaquant contre l'autre dominant.

\- Recules, grogna Snape au lycan en passant ses bras autour du corps du soumis.

\- On voulait juste que tu ne t'effondres pas…

\- Je sais mais j'ai du mal avec tout ça, ok ? Me mentir, je ne peux pas.

Le professeur de potion sentit le plus jeune recommencer à trembler, il allait à nouveau craquer.

\- Je l'emmène dans mes quartiers, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour le soigner.

\- Pas seul, Severus.

\- Oh si, je suis capable de me contrôler et tu le stresses. Donc tu vas faire ce que je dis. Quand Draco pourra bouger, il vous amènera chez moi ou vous demanderez à Albus. Mais une chose est sûre, Harry doit partir d'ici.

Remus grogna en se redressant, Harry se remit à pleurer, ce qui eut le mérite de légèrement calmer le loup-garou.

\- Harry, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Snape enroula le plus jeune dans la cape et le souleva.

\- Il a besoin de calme, je m'occupe de lui. Toi, tu vas régler les problèmes avec ton cabot et Weasley.

Le maître des potions embarqua le plus jeune et sortit du dortoir.

\- Je peux marcher, murmura Harry.

\- Vous êtes à bout, monsieur Potter. Nous irons plus vite si je vous garde dans mes bras.

\- Harry, professeur.

Le plus vieux ne put retenir la naissance d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vous ferais aucun mal, Harry.

\- Je le sais, professeur.

Severus Snape sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant ces grands yeux émeraude si innocents, le fixer avec autant de confiance.

Y avait-il réellement un moyen pour qu'il puisse marquer Harry Potter ?


End file.
